Emphasis
by AdrianParadise
Summary: "Alec, this will be good for you. I know you're still shy about your prosthetic, but I think this will a great confidence booster for you! Plus, I don't know if you've heard, but Magnus Bane is hot, sexy, bisexual, and very single." See full summary inside. This is a mainly Malec fan fiction, with appearances of Sizzy and Clace. Rated M for future chapters and foul language.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fan fiction, ever, ever. I was frustrated with the lack of AUs where Alec is a war vet, so I figured; why not write one myself? I really hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This is Malec with Sizzy and Clace in the background. It's rated M for later chapters, mainly Malec smexyness, Magnus being Magnus and Jace's foul mouth.**

**Reviews are welcome and encouraged!**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, all rights belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**I hope you guys enjoy this. :)**

**Thank you!**

* * *

Summary:

Alexander Lightwood is newly retired from his service in Afghanistan after being impaired by a roadside bomb. Also recently out of the closet, Alec struggles to come to terms with his "new" self, both mentally and physically. Then comes Magnus Bane; loud, out and proud, covered with glitter from head to toe and just happens to be the owner of the prestigious store chain "MB", and a photographer as well. After Magnus is asked to do a photo shoot to raise money and awareness for those living with prosthetics, their two worlds come crashing together. Alexander finds himself accidentally catching the attention of Magnus Bane...

_Not that he's complaining_.

* * *

"Try touching your toes. Don't give me that look, you could do it yesterday."

"The only reason I could was because you pulled my arms past my toes."

"Stop being stubborn and do it Lightwood."

Alec snorted; so much for a supportive and encouraging physiotherapist. Glaring daggers at the obnoxious petite ginger, Alec sucked in a deep breath before he bent forward. Ghost pain shot through his lower right leg, or where his right leg had been.  
Grasping his remaining toes on his left leg, Alec cursed under his breath. His fingers brushed against the metal of his prosthetic and he instinctively flinched away from the cold metal.

Clary - his physiotherapist - let out a soft sigh. "Alec," She spoke with that all too familiar aggravating tone; the one that made it sound as if she was about to scold a child.

He sniffed. He was not a child. He had never truly been one, not when he was elder sibling to three lovable, pig-headed idiots. "I know," he grunted, his fingers wrapping around the metal. "Don't avoid it, don't deny it, accept it."

Alexander had been on patrol in Afghanistan when their caravan had triggered a roadside bomb. Two members of his squad had died instantly. Alec had been lucky enough to have been blown away from any debris, not so lucky when the caravan itself had rolled on top of his lower leg; effectively crushing it. To this day he was thankful he'd been unconscious when it had happened, he didn't even want to think of how painful it would have been to feel the caravan roll on to his leg. This had led to the loss of his lower right leg, right below the knee cap. Scars still littered his upper torso, with one running through his eyebrow, disrupting the fine black hairs. He'd been eerily close to losing not only his leg, but an eye as well.

Alec blew out a long sigh. Leaning back on the palm of his hands, he observed the small red-head with skeptical eyes. She was busy writing something down on her clipboard with a kind of intensity he envied, either that or she was doodling. Doodling seemed far more likely. Clary majored in arts at a university nearby, her job as a physiotherapist, wasn't completely legal. Though he hadn't been the one to note it, Jace had.

Alec scowled as he recalled how excitable his adoptive sibling had been that morning. Ever since Jace had come with him to his first session, the blond had insisted on picking him up as well. Alec rolled his eyes. He knew all too well the reason for it.

"So, Clary," he drawled, "Did Jace manage to get your number this time?"

He was greeted by her flushed face, his cheeks nearly as red as her hair. "No!" She said, a little too quickly. Alec arched one eyebrow, waiting. "Okay maybe he did," she relented, a small smile quirking at the side of her mouth. "He's persistent. I'll give him that."

"You mean cocky?" He asked, grimacing as he raised himself up into his knees Clary offered him her hand, he took it gratefully. "Thanks," he grunted.

"No problem," She said. "You're doing better than I thought," the back of her pen found its way in between of her teeth and she chewed it. The poor thing. Alec headed over to get his shoes as she spoke, only half paying attention. "You shouldn't need to come by again this week. If there's any discomfort come see me, and make sure to work on you exercises!"

Alec bobbed his head in acknowledgment just as the door to the training room opened. Both he and Clary's head swung towards the door, just in time to see-

"Jace, how nice of you to join us." Clary said, her tone flat and expressionless.

Alec sighed as Jace's signature grin spread out over his face.

"I know, you should be flattered I decided to come," Jace smirked. "And pick up Alec today. How's the patient doc?"

"The _patient _would prefer if you didn't refer to him in third person," Alec said, shooting a glare towards his adopted sibling. "If you even know what that is." He added under his breath. Unfortunately not quietly enough so that Jace didn't hear it.

"Hey!" Jace regarded Alec with a baleful look. "For you information being an actor does _not_ mean my head is filled with nothing," Jace smirked. "It also includes my ideal physique."

Alec rolled his eyes. "It's just filled with dust."

"And yours is filled with fluff."

"Children please!" Clary interjected, she tapped her clipboard on Jace's chest a few times. "Now, Mr. Herondale, I'm certain I told you the last time that agitating Mr. Lightwood does not help him lower his stress levels."

Jace whined. "Clary don't be like that..." He reached out to wrap his arms around the red-heads waist, but she darted out of his reach just in time.

"That's Ms. Fairchild to you Mr. Herondale." Clary handed Alec his jacket. Alec wisely took it with a simple soft thanks. "This is my work I will be referred to as such."

Alec had to bite his tongue from stopping the ridiculous grin from spreading across his face. Clarissa was extremely skilled in the art of keeping Jace's cockiness at bay. Jace was an actor rising in fame, nominated for an Oscar or two and very popular with the ladies. No one said no to Jace Herondale, except Clary. Alec had never seen Jace so smitten with a lady before. Normally Jace's tastes lasted all of one night, but the attractive blond had been pinning over Clary for weeks on end.

"What about out-of-work situations?" Jace drawled, his long lashes dropped low, giving him a hooded, seductive look. Alex regarded his twin nervously. He didn't like where this was going.

To her credit Clary didn't flush too badly, if her skin tone had been darker and less ghostly pale like Alec's, she might have had a chance at hiding it. "You can call me whatever you like."

"Oh I'll call you alright," Jace dropped a wink. "We're still up for Saturday then?"

Alec's eyebrows rose into his hairline as Clary's face went from mildly flushed to tomato red. Jace took that as an answer in itself. "Good," he said nodding. "Come on Alec, this ride waits for nobody!" Jace exited with one final smirk in Clary's direction, hands in his pockets and a swagger in his step.

Alec rolled his eyes to the heavens before following after his brother. He bade a blushing Clary goodbye before rushing out of the room. Pulling his jacket on over his worn sweater, Alec eased his way down the steps of the building. The day was crisp and cold, the autumn wind stirring his hair and bringing tears to his eyes. Blinking to rid them from his vision, Alexander shoved his hands deep into his pockets. He caught sight of Jace's ( very, very, very expensive ) car sitting in the parking lot, the bright red of the vehicle blending in with the vibrant colours of the trees. Making his way over, Alec managed to slide into the passenger seat with little difficulty.

When losing his dominant leg he'd experienced the loss of being able to do many mundane things. It had taken him time to adjust to supporting his weight evenly throughout his prosthetic and his good leg, but even with physiotherapy he still had a noticeable limp when he walked.

Jace glanced over at him. "How's Peggy doing?"

Alec scowled; his adoptive brother had found it hilarious to give his prosthetic a name and had decided on the rather crude name of 'Peggy'. He gritted his teeth, "Fine, just fine."

"You sure? I mean, if she isn't feeling all too well I could give her-"

"Jace, shut up and drive."

Jace grumbled something that vaguely sounded like an insult under his breath, before pulling out of the parking lot. The car was silent for a few minutes, a comfortable silence in which Alec had caught himself nearly dozing off a few times.

He was exhausted. After all the tests, the appointments, dodging cameras and his parents - specifically his father - Alec wanted nothing more than to curl up with a good book and forget the world existed. He scratched at his thigh, resisting the urge to itch at his non-existent shin. Just then Jace cleared his throat and Alec glanced sideways at the blond.

"Fair warning, Izzy's had her panties in a twist ever since she got back from class. She's been damn hard to understand, she nearly tore my head off when I asked her what the hype was about."

Alec frowned, "Do you know what's bothering her?"

Jace barked out a laugh. "Bothering? How should I know? It's probably something about fashion or clothes, a boy?"

"Another one? Didn't she just break up with that Meliorn guy?"

"He was a prick."

"You think everyone's a prick, that or an ass."

"Yeah well, that guy was a prick _and_ an ass." Jace paused as he turned down a busy street. "Anyway, I have a thing so..."

"You'll just be dropping me off." Alec tried to hide his disappointment. Jace had promised him the day before that they would go out for lunch together, just like old times.

As Jace pulled into the drive way he gave a wry grin and patted Alec on the shoulder. "Next time, maybe I can take you out for drinks tomorrow. How does that sound?"

Alec nodded. "Sure Jace, thanks." He knew something was likely to come up in his brother's busy schedule. His brother had just finished filming for his new action movie and was currently swamped with premiers, photo-shoot's and interviews. It was unlikely that Jace would find the time. Alec never bothered holding Jace to any of his promises; his brother was on the verge of becoming very successful, his job was important. Alec knew he was simply not a priority.

Getting out of the car proved to be a little more difficult than getting in, but after much awkward shuffling and a dozen rude remarks from Jace, Alec finally managed to haul himself upright. Placing on hand onto the roof of the car for balance, Alec shut the door before wandering off. He waved to the car as his brother peeled out and honked a goodbye, leaving Alexander standing alone in the large driveway.

Another sigh and he turned towards the Lightwood mansion. Mansion was the only word to describe it really, the Lightwood's had lived in that house since, well, forever. Alec could never not remember living in the mansion. It held both good and bad memories, and recently the mansion had lost a member; Robert Lightwood, Alec's father, had recently divorced Alec's mother, Maryse.

It was really the other way around; Alec knew his Mother had been less than pleased with his Fathers reaction toward him being gay, or in the words of Robert; "Choosing such a disrespectful and disgusting path to life."

Shrugging the bad memories aside Alec trudged up the steps to the front door, the door itself was locked, which was easily fixed with the key in his front pocket. Entering the household Alec was welcomed with a burst of hot air that warmed his pink cheeks. The door shut behind him, leaving him standing in the large entryway. Removing his jacket he wandered to the kitchen, searching for a hot cup of coffee to indulge himself in. The coffee machine itself was already mysteriously half-filled with steaming coffee and Alec happily poured himself a cup before seeking out his sister.

She was relatively easy to find, Izzy, his younger sister, tended to spend her time in her room when she wasn't out partying. The door to her brightly coloured room was wide open, but he knocked anyway, heeding Jace's early warning. His sister had the temper of a bear when she was in a bad move.

Alec spotted his sisters mop of expertly styled black hair - which she had curled that morning - seated at her desk. She was bent over her computer, furiously typing while pausing to sip her coffee every other moment. Izzy didn't hear him so he cleared his throat and she spun around in her chair.

"Who in the devils- oh! Alec!" She squealed, and Alec immediately regretted coming to see her. Izzy never got this excited about seeing him; normally he was met with complaints and whines about school. Isabelle Lightwood was in her last year of university, and had one foot in the door for a modeling career and another for fashion design. She'd been majoring in it for the past four years, and had already gotten a job at one of the world's most exclusive fashion stores; MB.

"It's nice to see you too Iz," he said, wandering into her room he carefully stepped around textiles and sewing machines. Izzy had stayed seated, but with the large smile spread out over her face Alec knew she had to have been up to something.

"How was Clary? Did you tell her that Mr. Gemmel's going to throw a fit if she misses another art class for her stupid job again?"

Alec rolled his eyes as he seated himself precariously on the edge of her bed. Clary wasn't _technically_ a fully licensed physiotherapist. Her mother owned the site and Clary worked to help her mother out, she did just a good a job as Mrs. Fairchild did, so Alec didn't complain. Clary was in fact an art student attending the same university as Isabelle. The two girls were in the same life drawing class, and Clary was constantly helping Isabelle with her homework.

"Iz, you know her job isn't exactly stu-"

"Ya, ya," Izzy waved a dismissive hand in his direction. "Anyway, I'm glad you showed up!" She turned to him, that unsettling gleam in the back of her dark eyes. "So, you know how I work for MB?"

"Magnificent.."

"Marvelous Bane."

"Wasn't it Magnificent?"

"Technically it's MB, though no one actually knows what it stands for ," Isabelle explained. "That's beside the point! So, you won't believe what happened today!" She paused, as if he was supposed to guess.

"What?" Alec asked, hesitant.

"_The Magnus Bane_ showed up in my class today, that's what!" Isabelle yelled, she grinned and reached to take another sip of her coffee.

Alec did the same, though he took a smaller sip as he contemplated this news. Obviously he was supposed to have a reaction of sorts, if the way Izzy was grinning at him like an idiot was anything to go by. "Magnus Bane?" He asked.

Izzy moaned and buried her face in her hands in mock pain. "Oh brother, oh dear eldest brother! Where did I go wrong in raising you? How is it that you don't know _Magnus Bane_, I work at one of his stores for Angel's sake!"

A small 'Oh' formed itself on Alec's lips. That's why MB sounded so similar to Magnus Bane - What kind of name was that anyway? He remembered now, Magnus was a new fashion designer, owner of the prestigious stores MB who had started off as a Photographer.

"As I was saying," Izzy continued. "Magnus Bane came to my class today, just to talk to us since he used to go to my school, and he mentioned something wonderful." Her grin widened and she leaned forward. Alec leaned back. "He's been asked to do a photo-shoot to raise awareness for people living with prosthetics, and he was looking for models,"

Shit. Alec's stomach dropped. He knew what his devil of a sister was going to say before she said it.

"And I, signed you up. You're shoot's tomorrow at one pm."

Alec was speechless. Even if he had known, hell he had _predicted_ exactly what Isabelle was going to tell him, but nothing had prepared him for it being said out loud. He sat there, uncomprehending for a few moments, doing nothing but blinking at his sister. Then it hit him, his sister had volunteered for him to be a model, a_ model_ for a worldwide famous photographer.

"What?!" Finding his voice, the coffee in Alec's hand sloshed over the sides, scalding his hands. Hissing in pain and agitation he stood abruptly and stumbled to put the cup down.

"Oh fuck-! Alec here, let me-" Isabelle was on her feet next to him, reaching to help but Alec was already wiping his hands off on his jeans.

"It's alright, it's alright, you just surprised me." Surprised was an extreme under exaggeration for what he was actually feeling, if anything panic was closer to the real thing. He swallowed nervously as he massaged his sore hands. "Izzy," Alec started, hesitant. "You didn't actually sign me up did you?"

Isabelle sighed. "Alec, this will be good for you. I know you're still shy about your prosthetic, but I think this will a great confidence booster for you!" She smirked. "Plus, I don't know if you've heard, but Magnus Bane is hot, sexy, bisexual, and very single." Izzy wiggled her eyebrows and Alec shook his head in exasperation.

"Izzy I already told you, just because I'm out of the closet doesn't mean I'm looking for a relationship." Alec said. He had only come out into the open about his sexuality a few months ago, right before his accident. He had been originally concerned about being kicked out of the army for his preference of men, but none of his comrades had ever judged him for it. That alone had been a confidence booster Alec had needed, though most of it had been destroyed with his new collection of scars and injuries. "And I'm almost one hundred percent sure Magnus Bane would not want to date me."

Izzy whined. "Oh come on Alec, don't be like that. If you do this photo shoot I promise I won't make you do anything like this again." And that on its own was tempting enough for Alec to give in.

He regarded his sister warily, weighing his options and trying to decide if subjecting himself to modeling was worth it. It was only one time, and Isabelle had already theoretically signed him up. If he didn't show up tomorrow he was sure to embarrass Isabelle and even potentially cause her to lose her job. Alec bit his lip. "One time."

Immediately Isabelle's expression brightened and a high-pitched squeal ringing through the air. Her arms came around his neck, embracing him in large hug. "You won't regret it! I promise!"

Alec returned the embrace, awkwardly leaning down to his sisters height. She was quite tall, and towered over most boys her age, but Alec had always been a little too tall. He grimaced, as he watched his sister ecstatically ramble on about tomorrow. He was already beginning to regret his decision, but he'd promised Isabelle.

Though, in reality, how much could one photo shoot really hurt?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I wanted to thank everyone who reviewed on my last chapter, they really encouraged me to get cracking on this new chapter. This time it's from Magnus' point of view ( I was super excited to write his perspective of meeting Alec. ) and our lovesick idiots will finally meet.**

** I will be trying to update a chapter once a week if homework and school doesn't interfere too much. :)**

**None of you can imagine the feels I have planned for later. ( Kudos to a friend at school for coming up with the idea. ) *insert diabolic laughter here***

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments or any of its characters, or any references that may or may not be made.**

**Anywho, I hope you guys like this one! **

**And please, please, review. I love getting comments and feedback, it motivates me to write faster, and more. :)**

**Thanks!**

* * *

For Magnus Bane, his day couldn't have been any worse. On any other day his alarm would have woken him, he would have gotten out of bed, had a wonderful breakfast, and been on _time_ for his photo shoot that afternoon; but luck hadn't been on his side this morning, and everything had gone horribly wrong.

His first mistake had been drinking far too much the night before, though in his defense he was _Magnus Bane_ and he couldn't say no to a drink, especially when offered by such an attractive suitor. His second mistake had been bringing said attractive suitor home, because the bastard had decided it would be a good idea to turn off Magnus' alarm clock. When Magnus had woken that morning at noon he'd thrown a fit, and kicked the idiot right out of his apartment.

This led to him in the bathroom, hastily applying his makeup, and trying to dress in something worthy of his status. It wasn't easy trying to squeeze into tight leather pants while applying eyeliner, yet he'd done it somehow.

Chairman Meow had managed to get under foot, and Magnus had cursed the stupid feline who had caused him to spill coffee all over himself. On top of sleeping in, he'd been forced into a second wardrobe change and hadn't managed to leave his loft until 12:55pm. Even if he lived a few blocks away from the studio it was impossible for him to get there on time for his first appointment of the day.

Stumbling out of his apartment, Magnus closed the door with the heel of his black combat boot. His camera was draped over one arm and he had a bag over the other. Armed with a second cup of coffee in one hand and a pair of dark sunglasses blocking out the wretched, wretched sun, Magnus sprinted down the stairs. With his luck that morning, taking the elevator was guaranteed to make him even later for his appointment.

He reached the ground level, where he found his electric blue 2014 Chevy Stingray parked and ready for him. Digging his keys out of his extremely tight back pocket, Magnus unlocked it and slid in. The car had long since lost its 'new car' smell, and he was tempted to buy a new car. He had the cash to spare, but he'd grown an emotional attachment to his old Great Carsby.

The engine purred to life, some bran new pop song filling the space of the car. Magnus' gaze slid towards the numbers of his dash; 12:59pm.

Well, at least he was going to be fashionably late.

The drive to the studio seemed to be dragged on longer with every minute passing 1 o'clock. It wasn't until he pulled into his reserved parking place did he pause to check his makeup in the mirror. His eyeliner was professionally done - by his own hand of course - black hair spiked up with the perfect amount of purple glitter at the tips. No outfit was complete without glitter.

Satisfied with his appearance, Magnus grabbed his coffee and rushed through the large sliding doors to the studio. Inside his assistant, Catarina sat behind her desk. She looked up as he entered, a strand of her long electrics blue hair falling out-of-place. He rushed over, pausing to take a long drink of his coffee.

"Is he here yet? The model?" Magnus asked, adjusting his bag over his shoulder as he shot a glance down the hallway.

Catarina hummed as turned away from him to type something down on her computer. "He was here ten minutes ago."

Magnus grunted and pushed his sunglasses back up the bridge of his nose. God his head hurt; he rubbed irritated at the spot in between his eyebrows. "Catarina-"

"Advil's already on your desk, take some before you start shooting."

Magnus shook his head in admiration. He couldn't understand how she knew what he was asking her before he actually asked it. He'd known Catarina long before he had reached his current status and wealth. Catarina had been the one to smack him over the head when he was being stupid and set him back on track. He owed her a lot, far more than he would admit.

Magnus nodded his thanks to her he turned to head towards his office and studio. "Oh and Magnus," Magnus came to a stop at the sound of Catarina's voice. He raised a curious brow in silent question. "Please, please, the walls aren't sound proof, no sex."

Magnus placed a hand over his heart, feigning hurt. "Why Catarina, I'm offended you'd think so lowly of me that I would stoop to having sex in the office!"

Catarina snorted, she still hadn't bothered to glance back at him. "Mags..." She spoke his name with the tone of a mother running low on patience with a small child.

Magnus sighed dramatically, "Scouts honor, no sex."

"Thank you."

"I hold no promises over a little touching, maybe kissing?"

"_Magnus_,"

Magnus chuckled, and wiggled his eyebrows. "Yes Catarina, I'll behave." He was about to continue to his photo shoot when a thought suddenly struck him. "Wait, how do you know I would even-"

"Blue eyes, black hair." Came Catarina's reply.

"Ah," A sly grin curved on his lips. "You always did know what I prefer." Turning on his heel, Magnus set forward towards his studio an extra sway in his hips and a bounce in his step.

Perhaps his day would end up being significantly better than how it had started out?

Pushing the door open Magnus strolled into the studio, he glanced up at the clock on the wall. 1:15pm, not too shabby for someone who had only woken up nearly an hour ago. "Terribly sorry for being late, I got caught in traffic this afternoon." Magnus said, he spotted a figure rising from a seat out of the corner of his eye. He assumed it must be the model for the day. Magnus sighed, moving over toward his desk to set his stuff down. "I hope you weren't waiting here too long darling," Magnus turned, his breath catching in his throat and mouth falling open slightly.

_Hot damn._

The man standing in front of him was looking incredibly awkward in a crisp, cream coloured long sleeve, that hugged the strangers fit torso in wonderful ways, and a slim fitting pair of dark jeans. There was a baby blue scarf around the man's neck, and every item of clothing Magnus recognised from his own clothing store, MB. He did spot a neat pile of clothes in the corner, which he assumed they belonged to the stranger. But Magnus had never, not in all his years, laid eyes on someone with such _blue_ eyes. The boy's eyes were simply radiant, and that was only at first glance.

Magnus, in his attempt to keep his outward nonchalance, pushed his sunglasses up on his head and prayed they didn't ruin his hair. His eyes dropped, talking in the beauty from head to toe. By the time his eyes came to meet a pair of stunning blue optics, he was pleasantly surprised to see that pale skin was flushed a wonderful colour of red. A slow, elegant smirk curved its way on Magnus' glossed lips.

His day truly had taken a turn for the best.

"Just a few minutes, I was actually late myself." The stranger admitted, Magnus had to look twice though, just to make sure that the man wasn't just trying to make him feel better. But he didn't see even a trace of guile in either crystal clear cerulean eye.

"Wonderful," Magnus said, and he moved to start turning on lights. He hit the button on his computer, booting it up while popping a Advil into his mouth as he went. "Now, darling, I'm sure you're well aware this is a photo shoot. I have a few forms I need you to sign; purely business, and then we can get down and dirty." He winked as he said it, enjoying the way the stranger's face flushed a vibrant red.

Magnus opened his backpack, shuffling through until he found the papers he was looking for. Withdrawing them he set them down onto the table, displayed neatly for the other to man. "You just need to sign here and here, and we'll be ready to shoot," Magnus paused as he set a pen down next to the documents. "I didn't quite get your name..." _Or your number for that matter_.

"Alec Lightwood," He replied, agile fingers grasped the pen and signed in small refined letters. Alec slid the papers over towards him and Magnus picked it up.

Holding it in between his perfectly painted nails, Magnus grinned as he looked up from the sheet. "Well,_ Alexander_, it's an absolute _pleasure_ to make your acquaintance." He purred and extended his hand, watching eagerly as Alec blushed as he took it. Magnus leaned forward, grinning wolfishly and staring down at the Alec from under his lashes. "Magnus Bane, at your service darling."

Releasing Alexander's hand Magnus moved around his desk, scooping up camera in one hand he moved towards the studio portion of his office. He moved about, turning on a light here, a soft box there and setting up the shoot.

"Come over here sweetie, I don't bite." Magnus said, and then grinned. "And when I do, it's only in bed."

Alec's cheeks coloured - they seemed to do an awful lot of it - and moved to stand where Magnus had indicated. "You make a lot of sexual innuendoes," he muttered as he moved towards the set with a small limp.

Magnus beamed. "Aren't you observant," He looped the strap from his camera around his neck and began snapping a few experimental shots. Frowning as he fiddled with the settings, he continued taking odd shots of Alec; who shoved his hands in his pockets and smiled at the camera in a way that had Magnus' heart doing cartwheels in his chest. "Alright, let's lose the scarf and the shirt."

"What?!" Alec spluttered.

Magnus peered up from his camera, taking in the indignant expression before him. "I said-"

"I know what you said, but why?" Alec asked, exasperated. "Is it really necessary that I take off clothes?" He cringed as he said it, as if the very idea pained him.

Magnus smiled to himself, his 'radar' was rarely ever wrong, and he didn't think it was betraying him here at all. "To be honest darling, this is a shoot to raise awareness for those living with prosthetics every day, and I do need to get some shots of your prosthetic limb." He said. "If it helps I could always take off my shirt too..."

"No! No!" Alec said, his hands waving in the air frantically. "That's alright; keep your shirt on- clothes on, please."

Magnus sighed, feigning disappointment. "Alright, but if you change your mind..."

"I won't." Alec muttered, already the scarf was discarded and the shirt followed almost immediately afterwards.

Magnus nearly dropped his camera.

It was hard not to drool over such wonderful abs, but somehow he managed to keep his composure. He swallowed thickly, shamelessly staring at the thick muscle that rippled every time Alec moved. "Okay, just do what feels natural. Arm up, run it through your hair- yes perfect!" Magnus chatted on with Alec for a few minutes, opening up the shy man and listening to him talk about himself as he snapped pictures. Occasionally he added the appropriate innuendo here and there just to see the colour rush to Alec's cheeks.

He discovered that Alexander was a retired war veteran who had recently lost the lower part of his leg, and was currently in physiotherapy. He learned the man took his coffee black - no sugar, no milk - and that was harboring a deep set hatred for Starbucks. That was something Magnus was determined to change. It was almost strange how easy it was to talk to Alexander, not that he was complaining, not at all. Though he did find out that Alexander was the eldest brother to Jace Herondale.

"You're related?" He asked, flabbergasted.

Alec laughed, throwing his head back, and Magnus clicked another shot away.

_Gorgeous_.

"I know, we look nothing alike, mainly because we aren't related." Alec said, his thumbs hooked into the loops of his jeans. "He's adopted, but we might as well be related by blood."

Magnus nodded, he had met Jace Herondale at a party. The blond bastard had got on his nerves and rubbed him all the wrong ways. Apparently the feelings had been mutual, since both he and Jace hadn't spoken since. That was normally what happened after Magnus doused someone in red wine.

"Let's take the jeans off now."

Alec sighed, but complied without complaint. Magnus watched eagerly as the material pooled around Alexander's feet- foot. The prosthetic was there, all too real and metal, but Magnus quickly dismissed it for the eye candy he was getting.

Alec bent to detangle himself from the fabric, and Magnus rushed forward, ever the one not to turn down an opportunity. "Let me do it, I want to take those shoes off too." Getting down onto his knees, Magnus kept his eyes focused on easing Alec's legs out of the shoes.

He was keenly aware of the blue eyes burning holes in the top of his head, Magnus hoped he wasn't being mistaken for thinking Alec couldn't do it himself. His reasons were far more selfish really; all he wanted to do was be able to lay his hands on such wonderful muscle. He was very proud to say he didn't get a chance to touch some rather prominent leg muscles.

Alec's hand gripped his shoulder. Magnus was acutely aware of the soft grip, he wouldn't mind having those hands on his hips while he- Stuffing the socks into the shoes, Magnus chased his sinful thoughts away from his head. He had promised Catarina no office sex, and Alexander didn't seem to be the type either.

Finally the jeans came off and he folded them over his arm. Magnus' first mistake was looking up before he got up. He was struck by how close he was to Alexander, and how he had the best view in the house of Alec's body. He definitely enjoyed being on his knees in front of this man, preferably with something long and hard down his throat, but baby steps were fine with him.

As if Alec could sense his thoughts he heard the man's breath catch, dark eyelashes fluttered, casting shadows down over elegant cheekbones. Whether he knew it or not Alec's stomach muscles clenched and-

_Damn_.

Magnus nearly moaned when Alexander's teeth caught his bottom lip and began to nibble.

The world was so cruel.

Magnus lowered his lashes as well, peering up at Alec with almost a predatory stare. "Maybe we should take the boxers off too." He murmured, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips.

"_Magnus!_"

Magnus laughed and rose to his feet in one elegant motion. "No nudes, we'll save that for next time lovely." He raised his camera and stepped away, breaking the connection. Taking his place, Magnus zoomed in on the lovely v-line of Alec's hips, he snapped a picture. That one would be for his own personal collection. "Arms up Alexander,"

"I told you, it's Alec."

"Cross one leg over the other Alexander."

Alec sighed. "You're impossible."

Magnus snapped another few shots, observing each one with a critical eye. "I prefer the word magnificent."

Alec crossed his arms, trying to act casual as the camera clicked again. "Is that why you named your store MB? _Magnificent_ _Bane_?" Alec wrinkled his nose.

Magnus bent on one knee, "Its official name is MB." He said neither confirming Alec's question nor denying it, a ghost of a smile lingering on the corners of his lips. "Some people call it that."

There was something enjoyable in the playful exchange of words between him and Alec, though Magnus was finding it slightly hard to concentrate on the conversation while he had a nearly naked Alec posing for him.

A comfortable silence stretched between them and Magnus continued taking pictures, with the odd command to switch a different position. Magnus couldn't help but have some fun with that. "... Just bend at the knees,"

"Like this?"

"Perfect darling, now stand up, no! Slowly, and stick your cute-"

"By the Angel, Magnus!"

"I love that expression, where on earth did you pick it up from?"

Alec straightened, without doing the provocative movement Magnus had been hoping to achieve. Magnus pouted, but secretly was glad his advances weren't completely being met with resistance. He glanced towards the clock, "Well Alexander, sadly it seems that our time is just about up."

Magnus watched as Alec all but ran to retrieve his clothes from the corner. He couldn't help but watch as Alec concealed himself in an ugly grey sweater and a pair of holy jeans. Magnus pursed his lips and turned his back to the man; personally he enjoyed a nearly naked Alec far more.

Facing away from Alec, Magnus shuffled around until he heard Alec's approaching footsteps. Spinning back around, a piece of paper in hand, Magnus smiled.

"You should expect the pictures to be out within the next few weeks. Feel free to drop by my studio if you need _anything _at all." Magnus dropped another glittery wink and leaned forward, his hand slipped into a pocket of the sweater. "Call me." He purred and pulled away, just as quickly.

Alec spluttered, unable to properly articulate. Magnus sauntered away to his desk, immensely pleased with himself and watched with curious eyes as Alec began to back away.

"Goodbye Alexander," Magnus said, raising his fingers he wiggled them in a wave farewell.

Alec returned the gesture and fled the studio, leaving Magnus staring at the place Alexander Lightwood had been only moments ago.

It was only later did Magnus realise his mistake, "Damn it, I forgot to get his number."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hullo again,**

**There are a lot of small time-skip-kind-of-things in this chapter, the entire thing is from Alec's POV. I'll probably jump back and forth between the two of them for the entire length of the story. Expect Magnus' view on things next week! :)**

**A MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed. Seriously, *huggles* I really love it when I get reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (blah blah blah) they all belong to Cassandra Clare.**

**Thank you guys, I hope you like this chapter.**

**More Malec is on it's way!**

* * *

"How'd it go? What did you think? Did you get his number? You did, didn't you!?"

Alec held his hands up to stop the flow of rapid fire questions. As much as his loved his sister, at times she could be impossible overbearing.

"Izzy, I just got into the car. Give me a moment will you?" He scolded. He was also still reeling from his encounter with Magnus. When Isabelle had told him he was attractive, she had forgotten to mention the small detail that he was beautiful. If he closed his eyes Alec could still see a pair of golden irises staring back at him.

He flushed, turning his gaze out the window of his sister's car. Instinctively his hand curled around the piece of paper inside his pocket.

"Call me," Magnus had said, but Alec had no idea what he was supposed to be calling about. Did Magnus want a date? With him? It would be foolish to get his hopes up about it, but even he had noticed the way Magnus had relentlessly flirted with him throughout the entire shoot. The memory brought giddy butterflies fluttering about in his stomach.

"Well, from the ridiculous smile on your face, I'm guessing that the photo shoot didn't go horribly?"

Alec blinked. He'd forgotten Izzy was in the car.

He turned to her, a bashful smile on place on his features. "It wasn't... awful," He relented, trying to school his expression to that of cool indifference.

It didn't work.

Isabelle shot him one of her 'Ya right' looks as she drove. "Come on Alec, spill. I want to know all the details. It's not every day my big brother gets to spend time with an attractive and _famous_ man."

"Jace would disagree with you." Alec said.

Izzy scowled. "Oh shut up, you know what I mean."

Alec chewed his bottom lip. He did know what she meant, the problem was if he actually wanted to tell her or not. Alexander himself was still rather torn on the events of the subject of Magnus Bane.

He could still recall the sensation of Magnus' hands on his leg. Well, the part of his leg that could actually still feel.

Alec's brow furrowed and the corners of his mouth turned down into subtle frown. When Magnus had suddenly rushed over, eager to help him, Alec had wondered the reason for it. Even now it bothered him. Had Magnus been pitying him? Had it all been 'help the poor war veteran' act? The flirting? All of it?

"Alec, you're brooding again."

It was Isabelle's voice that snapped him from his melancholic thoughts. He took a glance at the surroundings and realised they had arrived at the mansion. Alec glanced over at his sister, bashful.

"Is it that easy to tell?" He asked.

Izzy sighed as she turned off the car. "Look, Alec." Oh no. "I know you're still new and out of the closet but-"

"Isabelle I will not be having a conversation about my non-existent sex life with you." Alec said.

"Alec," Izzy whined. "You don't even know what I was going to say."

Alec raised a warning finger in silence. "No, I might not, but it's up to me whether or not I call Magnus."

"You did get his number! I knew it!" Izzy squealed, her hands clapping together.

Alec groaned as he realised he had slipped up, unintentionally giving his sister information he would've rather kept to himself. He flushed and hastily opened the door, anything to escape his bubbling, over-excitable sibling.

Unfortunately due to his lack of a lower leg, he was slower than his sister; even when she was wearing a good six-inch heel. How she even walked in those was beyond him.

"I can't believe he gave you his number," She gushed, she was dancing around him in little jumps while Alec tried to plow straight towards the front door. "You have to call him Alec, you _have_ to."

"Izzy, I told you, I don't know it I want to. I mean, I barely know him."

"That's the point of calling him, you make a date and you get to know each other."

Alec grimaced. Dating was a very foreign area to him; he'd only had one experience, at the most and even then it hadn't been the most enjoyable thing he'd done. It had been way back when he'd still been 'straight' as he called it. In a desperate attempt to convince his family and his few friends that he was _not_ homosexual, he'd asked his friend, Aline, to go with him.

Alec opened the door, still trying to formulate a proper reason for why he wasn't going to call Magnus. But really, he didn't have a reason not to. So he shut his mouth and pointedly ignored the triumphant smirk on Isabelle's features.

"I'm not calling him," Alec said, then he hesitated. "Not yet."

* * *

The rest of Alec's day was spent in a kind of strange frenzy filled to the brim with nail-biting nerves.

He'd managed to get away from Isabelle fairly easily; she'd had some project to work on, leaving a distraught Alec in his room to brood.

And brood he did.

He was proud enough to say he'd worked up the courage to at least program Magnus' number into his phone. Either than that he spent the day staring at the slim black device, wondering what could happen if he called.

_If_ he called.

His fingers twitched before curling in towards the palm of his hand. Alec stared at the phone lying on his bed, Magnus' number open and ready to be called. All he had to do was press the green call button. That was all. It wasn't hard, only a press of a button.

Alec crossed his legs, his fingers massaging his knee. His front teeth caught his bottom lip and he chewed.

Back when he'd been on duty, as a sniper he had no problem aiming and pulling the trigger on a person. Killing had never been a problem. Not then. He'd faced horrors that still plagued his dreams, stubbornly refusing to let him sleep. It was incomprehensible to him, how a soldier couldn't make such a simple phone call.

He couldn't make one phone call. Alec put his head in his hands. He was such a coward. He couldn't call Magnus. He barely knew him, and he was certain that once Magnus got to know him there was no way someone such as _Magnus Bane_ would hang around for Alec.

He ran his hand through his hair, making it stick up at odd angles.

Growling in frustration Alec grabbed his pillow and threw it at his phone. Up and off the bed his went, stalking around his room before staring at the pillow covering his phone.

He stared.

Alec glanced at the clock; it was just after ten o'clock, just around eight hours since he had last seen Magnus. Was Magnus waiting for his call? Was he expecting it today? Or tomorrow?

Frustration rose in him again, hot and heavy.

_Fuck it._

Throwing his pillow aside Alec grabbed his phone and hit the green button. He was Alexander Gideon Lightwood, to hell with it. He would not cower over simple calling a very, very, very, very attractive man. . . The ringing in his ear continued, and his sudden bought of courage drained from him as quickly as it had come.

"Hello?"

Magnus' voice was as silky and as smooth as he remembered it. Alec's mouth went dry.

There was an irritated huff from the other end of the phone. "Hello, who is this? Is anybody there?"

Alec's insides twisted on itself, he felt like throwing up. Still he could not muster words to speak. Silence dragged on, only accented by the sound of Magnus breathing on the other end of the line.

Could Magnus hear him breathing? Could he hear how loudly Alec's heart was beating?

Alec set his mouth into a determined line and drew a breath to speak, just as the line went dead and a beeping echoed in his ear.

Magnus had hung up.

"It's Alec." He whispered into the empty line, half wishing, half hoping to hear Magnus' voice. There was nothing but the continued beeping.

Alec screwed his eyes shut.

_Damn it. Damn it. Damn it!_

Anger flared, and Alec whirled. His phone leaped from his hand and slammed into the wall with shattering force.

He stood there, chest heaving, his fists clenched by his aides. He dragged his hand through his hair again.

He knew it was illogical to blame Magnus for hanging up; the other man wouldn't have known it was him, not when Alec hadn't even spoken up. His failure was on his own shoulders once again.

Alec sat down heavily on the edge of his bed before falling back into the mattress.

He closed his eyes, dreaming up a scenario where he had spoken his name before Magnus had hanged up. He imagined Magnus laughing, purring into the phone with that lovely baritone he had. He imagined being witty, charming Magnus into going on a date with him. He imagined showing up on the date and everything going magically. He imagined the end of the date; walking Magnus home. He imagined pausing to look up into golden glittering eyes. He imagined Magnus leaning down, his lips drawing closer. He imagined-

"Alec Lightwood, you sneaky sonuvabitch!"

Alec shot up in bed his eyes wide. His door slammed open, revealing a broad-shouldered figure.

"Jace." He drawled, eyes rolling.

Alec was glad Jace had walked in. He hadn't known where his daydream had been taking him, but with the sudden snap back to reality his mind had accepted that his daydream had been just that; a dream.

Jace barreled over, and collapsed net to Alec on the bed. The springs squeaked as the mattress dipped under Jace's weight. Jace's bright golden hair tumbled in a disarray over his head.

"Isabelle just informed me, that my brother has just managed to seduce one of the most sought after bastards in our city, only after me of course." Jace wiggled his eyebrows. "So, when's the date?"

Any traces of a good mood vanished into thin air and Alec's shoulders slumped.

Jace's gold eyes narrowed, "What did he say? What did that bitch do?"

Alec sighed, Jace was always so quick to defend him. Alec smiled, though it didn't quite reach his eyes. "Nothing Jace, it just-" Alec shook his head.

Jace was silent, before he sprung up from the bed. "Let's go to Pandemonium."

Alec glanced up, incredulous. "What?! Why?" But his questions fell on deaf ears, already Jace had flung the door open to his room.

"Izzy! Get dressed, we're going to Pandemonium tonight!" Jace grinned, and glanced back at his brother. "We're going to go find you someone to lose your virginity to."

* * *

Pandemonium was a club in the heart of New York City; it was no stranger to famous guests and was a constant hotspot every night of the week. Alec had been once right before he was sent away serve, but that night seemed eons away.

Isabelle and Jace had both decided that instead of moping around the house they were going to take him out to have "his virtuous cherry popped" as Jace had put it.

Izzy had spent a good hour getting ready, and then had spent another twenty minutes forcing Alec to dress up as well. According to her his sweaters wouldn't do at a club as hot as Pandemonium.

Alec had been thrown into a pair of too tight skinny jeans and a tight-fitting light blue top. It was awful in his opinion, and as he stood outside of the club listening to the pounding beat echoing down the street Alec balked.

"Why don't I just wait in the car?" He said.

"Alec," Izzy said as she fluffed her hair and fixed her dress. A dress that was far too short in Alec's opinion, but then Izzy was old enough to do and wear what she wanted and tough enough to take care of herself. "You can't possible expect to wait, alone, in the car all night?"

"Yeah, come on man, there's bound to be a few cute guys you can pick up." Jace slung an arm over Alec's shoulders and steered him towards the entrance. "I mean, I know I'm taken, but there are always a few stragglers."

Alec scoffed, the bouncer didn't even glance their way, simply let them in. A few people in line screamed and called out Jace's name.

Jace, for his part, did turn a blow them a kiss which resulted in explosive high-pitched screams.

Alec winced and glared at his brother. "Was that really necessary?"

Jace grinned. "It was, I can't neglect my fans."

Alec rolled his eyes, and followed Izzy into the club. It was dark, the music pounding and blaring making conversation nearly impossible unless you were talking in the other persons ear. Alec's shoulders tensed, and immediately he looked around the sweaty, twisting, writhing mass of bodies.

He didn't recognize anyone off the bat, and as he turned to speak to Jace he found the space his brother had occupied to be empty.

_Great._

Huffing, he looked for Isabelle, only to find that she had fled into the crowd as well.

He was alone.

So much for losing his virginity, not that he had been overly eager about it.

Alec sighed and made his way through the crowd, skirting along the edges and towards the bar. Sweat had already begun to bead along the upper lip and his brow. The heat and the intensity of the club were getting to him.

Leaning on the bar he hastily ordered a glass of water, not wanting to be intoxicated when driving Izzy and Jace home. He downed the water in a few gulps, his blue eyes flicking about nervously.

He felt trapped, almost strangled within the scalding heat of the bar. His breath hitched and his grip tightened on his glass.

Alec stared into the water, watching as faint ripples disturbed the water remaining in the base. As he stared the music began to mute and muffle, as if it were playing from a distance. Only the bass persisted, strong and heavy, beating in time with his heart. His heart felt too loud, he could hear it in his ears, just like that day...

Alec's chest tightened and breathing became difficult. Everything felt far away, it was as if he wasn't standing in a club anymore. It was as if he was back in the desert, watching his comrades die around him. If he closed his eyes he could hear the thumping of his heart, the shouts, and the explosion-

A hand touched his shoulder and Alec whirled, eyes wild and pupils dilated.

"Alexander? Alexander are you alright?"

Alec blinked, his vision coming to focus on a pair of brilliant gold hues. They stared down at him, concerned. Alec recognized Magnus immediately, but shook his head from side to side. His fists were clenched at his sides, and he continued to suck in panicked breaths.

"Ca- Can't br-reathe." He gasped, one hand clutching at his chest.

Alec was vaguely aware of a gentle hand on the small of his back, guiding him out and away from the noise. He was too caught up in the panic driving through his head, how his lungs struggled to draw air and the pain in his chest.

Cool air hit his face, shocking him. Sweat beaded down his neck as he shook, trying to calm himself from the swelling panic. He crouched, his shoulder touching a brick wall, trying to steady his emotions.

A soothing hand rubbed at his back, and calming words reached his ears.

"Just take deep breaths, darling, there's no one else here but you and me. Deep breaths, you're safe."

After what seemed like forever Alec's breath returned to its normally steady pace. Alec peeled his eyes open. Peering up at the man with spiked hair and elegantly done eyeliner Alec sighed.

"Sorry about that," He mumbled and retreated behind his bangs.

"Nonsense darling, don't worry about it." Magnus replied, he extended a hand and helped Alec to his feet.

Alec flushed, ashamed. He'd had a few panic attacks in the past, mostly triggered from his memories at war; none had been too serious yet. Alec's eyes slid to the pavement. A cool breeze drifted by, ruffling his hair and causing goose-flesh to erupt over his pale skin.

"You didn't call."

Alec's head snapped up, staring up at Magnus' relaxed figure leaning against the dark bricks. The streetlights cast a dark glow over his features, illuminating the bridge of his nose and the angle of his jaw. Alec blushed, recalling the experience.

"I did call," He said, his gaze looking anywhere but at Magnus.

"You did? But-" Magnus paused, and Alec cringed. He knew exactly what was going through Magnus' mind. The photographer was sure to mock him for it.

"Alexander."

Alec shivered, he didn't understand how Magnus made his name sound so... exotic.

"Alec, darling, look at me."

Alec looked.

Magnus had drawn closer, and was observing him from under those long lashes of his. His face was breaths away from his own.

Alec was startled with how silently Magnus moved; he was like a cat on the prowl.

Alexander stared, caught in the web of Magnus' gaze. He watched every emotion flicker through the man's eyes. Concern, understanding, amusement... Lust?

"Alexander Lightwood, would you like to go on a date with me?"

Alec's breath caught, and his eyes bugged out of his head. "A date?!" He squeaked, his cheeks were a startling shade of crimson. "Like a date?" He asked, almost afraid he'd heard wrong.

Magnus laughed. God, even his laugh was beautiful. "Yes, like a date. A date where I get to discover what's going on in that wonderful head of yours. A date."

Alec licked his lips, his gaze flicking away then back. He thought back to earlier that day; how easy, how natural it had been talking to Magnus. How he hadn't wanted to leave, even when he hadn't even wanted to go in the first place.

Alec's self-doubt swam behind his eyes; he shoved them down. All his persistent doubts whispering to him, trying to fool him.

Alec swallowed, and looked back at Magnus who was patiently waiting him for to respond.

"Yes."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry this chapters a week late. I had a lot going on last weekend and I didn't manage to get around to writing this chapter.**

**Here it is, even with the delay, Alec and Magnus' date. Or part of it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of Cassandra Clare's characters or works. Neither do I own any of the chain restaurants mentioned.**

**This is Magnus's POV, no warnings except that MAX IS ALIVE. There is also a little Robert in this chapter, not too much though. There will be more of the date next time, so stay tuned for more.**

**Big huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, I send you all internet hugs :).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Yes."

Never in his wildest of dreams had he thought such a small, three lettered word could bring him so much damned joy. To Magnus, the narrow, dimly lit alley seemed to grow infinitely lighter after Alec's reply.

His characteristic grin spread across his face. Magnus straightened, taking full advantage of his height over Alexander.

"See? That wasn't too hard now was it?" Magnus pulled out his phone - he wasn't letting the blue-eyed beauty escape him without a phone number this time. "Your phone please,"

Alec flushed. "I don't- It sort of-"

Magnus raised a brow. "The stutter is truly endearing Alexander, but what is it you'd like to say?"

Alec's eyes dropped, and he kicked at the ground. "It broke."

"It broke?" Magnus repeated.

"I threw it at a wall and it broke."

Magnus was silent for a moment, digesting this new piece of information.

He paused a beat before saying, "Is the wall alright?"

Alec laughed, and Magnus was rewarded by his efforts with the wonderous sight. He joined in with Alec's scratchy laughter. Alexander has the kind of laugh that sounded unused and ragged, it hinted at a sound that had once been used regularly - oh once upon a time. Magnus wanted to ease the rough sound out of that laugh, to hear it more often than not.

Magnus tilted his head, watching Alec through narrowed eyes. He had never felt like this with someone he'd only known a few hours, someone he _hadn't_ slept with.

Alec glanced up at him, a quizzical look in place on his features. "What is it?"

"_Is it alright if I kiss you?_" Magnus said, the words leaping from his mouth before he could stop them.

"_What_?!" Alec's face had turned a crimson colour, his expression one of pure disbelief. "What did you say?"

Magnus almost, _almost_, reconsidered his offer. He almost wanted to change the topic. He almost laughed and told Alec that he'd been joking. But for whatever reason he simply leaned his arm on the cold brick wall, his head bending down closer to Alec's.

"Can I kiss you?"

"We-Well- I-I-" Alec stuttered.

Magnus' gaze flicked down to Alexander's lips. His own mouth twitched up at the corner. "Let me rephrase that; Do you _want_ me to kiss you?"

Alexander went quiet, his alabaster complexion remarkably still flushed a pleasant pink. Magnus watched, a silent observer, as Alec's mind raced over his words.

"I don't know," He said, eyes downcast. "I've never done any of this with a man." Alec admitted.

Magnus smiled. "Would _you_ like to?"

Alexander nibbled on his bottom lip, but didn't respond.

Magnus sighed through his nose, his fingers reached out to dance along the curve of Alec's jaw. Once they reached his chin Magnus tilted Alec's face upwards to his own. Bright blue eyes stared up at him, guiless and as innocent as a child's.

"Alexander, I don't want to pressure you into this. Are you absolutely certain you're gay?" He hadn't actually asked Alec that question, he'd simply been going on intuition.

Alec flushed a hot red. "I am," He said. "I'm out of the closet, if that's what you're thinking. I just haven't, you know." His gaze skittered away from Magnus' focusing on something else. "I know I'm not that experienced, I hope that's alright. I don't want to-"

Magnus kissed him.

There was a moment of stillness, of shock, before Alec's lips parted underneath his own like flower petals. A soft, content sigh passed Alexander's lips and Magnus smiled. Alec kissed with all the sincerity and honesty of a virgin, he kissed as if he had he had his heart stapled to his sleeve.

Magnus pulled back, and watched as Alec regained his composure. They're bodies were flush with each other. Magnus, being slightly taller than Alec, had the advantage of being able to press himself as close as possible to the muscled figure.

"It's more than alright darling," Magnus breathed, he licked his lips. "If you always kiss like _that_ there will be absolutely no problems." Then a soft chuckle rumbled through him. "Perhaps there will be one or two; I don't think I'll be able to contain myself knowing how you taste now." He ran the pad of his thumb over Alec's bottom lip, grinning as the man blushed a deeper shade of crimson.

"Is Saturday night fine with you?" Alec asked.

Magnus raised a brow at the sudden topic change. "Should I pick you up from your house? I do assume you're staying at the Lightwood mansion, are you not?"

"Yes... What are we going to do?" Alec inquired, his hands had snaked up and were resting on the back of Magnus' neck. He was all too aware of the way Alec's fingers were carefully playing with the ends of his hair.

Magnus shrugged, "A fancy dinner date, if that's alright with you. Oh don't give me that look," Magnus said as Alec visibly deflated. "I need to leave some room to improve. I can't be bringing all my cards out on the first date, now can I?"

"Well," Alec relented. "I suppose not, but you've already got me interested. It's just up to you to keep me interested." Alec's eyes glinted with something like amusement.

Magnus chuckled. "And how would I do that Alexander?"

Alec pursed his lips, but his mouth visibly twitched up at the corner. "I wouldn't worry if I were you, you're doing a good enough job as it is."

"Am I now?" Magnus arched a brow.

"Yes."

There was that word again, this time Alec leaned forward and yanked Magnus down for a kiss. The kiss was clumsy, a clash of Magnus' skilled lips moving against Alec's desperate, but when he pulled back Magnus found himself short of breath.

Alec smiled slyly. "I'll let you know when you need improvement."

"You will?"

"It's a promise."

Magnus was about to lean in for another kiss when the door they had exited through suddenly slammed open.

"Alec? Alec?!" A voice drawled, and Magnus cringed. He recognised that voice all too well. "Alec there you- Ah fuck me sideways."

Magnus turned away from his blushing Alec, a stern frown in place on his features. "An unfortunate choice of words," He muttered, with a sigh he disengaged himself from a blushing Alec. "Jace Lightwood, fancy meeting you here." He drawled.

Even in the dark Magnus could make out Jace's gold eyes narrowing into slits. "Sparkles."

Magnus felt a familiar swelling of disgust in the out of his stomach. He and Jace had never seen quite eye to eye. He couldn't honestly believed that someone as sweet and as honest as Alec could ever be friends with someone so arrogant, so cocky, so-

"You're not stealing my brothers innocence are you Sparkles?"

Awful. Magnus' lips turned down into a deeper frown as Alec spluttered beside him.

"Jace!" Alec said, and as Magnus glanced sideways he could make out the outline of Alec's red face. "Magnus was _not_ stealing _my_ innocence," He glanced over at Magnus, a almost sultry look on his face. "It would the other way around anyways." Without another word, Alexander moved on past both of them and back into the club.

Magnus' frown disappeared in an instant and almost immediately a sly smirk spread its way on his face. He glanced at Jace, who was still staring at the place Alec had once been, and didn't notice as Magnus approached.

Magnus paused by the entrance, his smirk still in place as he stared down at the annoying idiotic actor. "I don't know if you know, but _t__hat_ was my new boyfriend."

* * *

"This isn't too flashy is it?" Magnus asked, as he turned to the side. A critical frown on his face as he observed himself in the long mirror. He turned around, brushing on the lapels of his detailed golden embroidered vest, and extended his arms out to either side. "Well? What do you think?"

Chairman Meow, his cat and his fashion adviser, did nothing but blink lazily. Magnus turned back around, eyeing his outfit. He'd chosen to wear one of his own creations, it was only fitting after all. Black dress pants, black collared long-sleeved shirt, a golden tie with his black vest detailed with golden spirals and designs all hand-made.

From head to toe the outfit was perfect; even his makeup matched.

"You're quite right Chairman, I'm over thinking it." Magnus glanced back at his tiny white kitten. "Should I have put my hair up? I didn't want to look too gaudy..."

Magnus shot a glance at the clock on his nightstand; it was a little after 6 o'clock, he was due to pick Alexander up at 6:30.

"This will have to do," Magnus concluded. He'd spent the good portion of the day trying to decide what outfit would be the best to wear to the restaurant; something not too flashy - he was certain Alec didn't relish in attention the way he did - but something that still screamed 'Magnus Bane'.

Magnus sauntered over to the bed, extending his hand to scratch Chairman behind the ears. The white tuff of fur latched on to his hand instead, claws scraping and teeth bared. Magnus entertained the fluff ball for a moment or two, before yeilding that he did have to leave.

He sighed, nervous butterflies flapping in his stomach.

"Wish me luck," He muttered as he snatched his coat up and off of the coat hanger.

Fall had finally set in, and the biting weather had finally allowed for him to start wearing his fall collection.

The day was chilly enough for him to wear his long sweeping coat, and as he slid into his car a smile crept into his features. He had left his bouquet of white lilies in the side seat of his car; for Alexander.

The drive over to the Lightwood mansion was nerve-wracking, more so than Magnus had originally thought. His painted nails drummed idly on the steering wheel as he turned into the Lightwood's large and very swanky driveway.

Stepping from the car he scooped up the bouquet of flowers and headed towards the house. The steps up to the house were long and tedious, and the butterflies swelled in his stomach again.

Magnus berated himself for being nervous; he'd been on countless dates he'd been on before. He was Magnus Bane for God's sake! He would not be anxious about a date with a boy. As he came to the tall double doors Magnus didn't hesitate to push the doorbell. Only after he hesitated, staring at the large bouquets of flowers in his hand.

Perhaps they were too much for a first date?

On a whim Magnus pulled three lilies from the bouquet, and tossed the rest in the lovely bush near the entrance. Almost immediately after he'd done it the door opened, revealing a tall, lanky, black-haired, copy of Alexander with glasses.

Magnus smiled as the boy stared at him wearily. Now that he looked closer, he could see the boy had large brown eyes, not Alec's stunning blue.

Magnus waved, "Hello there, is Alexander home?"

The teen sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"You mean Alec? Alec's here..." He left the door open as he wandered inside. "Alec! There's someone at the door for you!" The boy adjusted his glasses before glancing back towards Magnus. "You can come in. It takes him a while to actually come down the stairs."

Magnus nodded and stepped through the doors of the mansion. Closing it behind him, he took a moment to admire the decorated walls. He noticed the lack of family pictures and baby photos - he had hoped to catch a glimpse at one of Alec's - but he did see the stairs leading upstairs a little further down the hall.

"So," The kid said. His skinny arms were crossed over his chest. "You're Alec's date."

Magnus raised a brow. "You must be Alexander's younger brother." He couldn't quite remember what Alec had said his name was...

"Max," He said as he extended one hand towards Magnus.

Magnus took it, and shook it lightly. "Magnus Bane - though I have a feeling you already knew that." Magnus smiled.

He couldn't remember how old Max was either, but from eyeballing the skinny teenager, Magnus could assume he was in highschool. Maybe even younger.

Magnus glanced at his watch out of habit, he was worried that they would possible be late for the reservations he'd made at the restaurant. Although he was quite certain they'd hold the table for him even if he was an hour late, it was always better to be early than late.

Max was silent in his observation, Magnus noted as much. He wasn't sure what Max was looking for, but he certainly hoped that the youngest Lightwood found it.

"I don't if Izzy or Jace have already given you the talk but-"

"Magnus! I'm sorry, it took me awhile to get ready."

Magnus glanced up at the sound of Alexander's voice, almost immediately a smile appeared on his lips. "Alexander," he purred, all thoughts of Max fleeing his mind. "You look wonderfully delicious."

He did. Whoever had dressed Alec - for even Magnus didn't have much confidence in Alexander's fashion choices - had done a splendid job.

It wasn't anything special; just a simple white dress shirt with a sapphire coloured tie that made his eyes pop in the best of ways. His hair was the best part. Although Magnus did love the classic messy hair he'd seen on Alec yesterday, his hair had been messed in a way that screamed 'just-fucked' and 'totally-adorable'.

Striding forward Magnus extended the lilies toward his date. "For you," he purred.

Magnus was rewarded with a Alec flushing darkly and glancing towards his younger brother who was still watching them silently.

Alexander stuttered out a thank you before asking Max to put them in a vase for him.

Max pulled a face, "Fine, just remember that when Jace or Izzy asks where they came from, I'm not going to lie."

"I don't expect you to," Alec said.

"It was nice meeting you Max." He called after the retreating figure. There was a sort of non-committal grunt in return, but it was enough for Magnus to concur he hadn't been ruled out as good date material.

Magnus glanced down at Alec. "Ready for our date darling?"

Alexander seemed to be in a kind of daze. Magnus had noticed that his date hadn't managed to stop looking at him for more than a second or two. He prayed it was for a good reason.

"Sweet pea, is there something on my face?" He asked.

"What? No! Wait- Sweet pea?" Alec said.

"Well, you've been staring at me for the good part of five minutes now. I was simply curious." Magnus explained. He could let sweet pea slide, there were plenty of other pet names for Alexander.

Alec tilted his head, and reached out to touch Magnus' hair. "Sorry, it was just that you let your hair down."

Magnus tried to ignore the tingling sensation running through his scalp as Alexander's fingers caressed his hair.

"I did, do you not like it?"

"No," Alec muttered. "I think I like it better like this, to tell you the truth."

"Wonderful," Magnus said. "Ready to go then? We have reservations for seven."

"Yes, just let me grab my coat."

The drive over to the restaurant was relatively pleasant, filled with chatter and jokes of all kind. There was kissing too - much to Magnus' surprise - he hadn't expected to get a kiss so early in the date. It was their _first_ date after all.

Magnus found himself smiling more than he had on a date in a long time. As they pulled up to the fancy restaurant, Magnus made sure to hold the door open for Alec as they entered.

"I hope you don't mind the venue choice, I wasn't quite sure what your preferences were food-wise."

Alec smiled and shook his head. "It's fine, you picked it so the food must be good."

Magnus gave his name to the hostess, she smiled and gathered their menus.

"Follow me please,"

Alec went first, with Magnus drifting in his wake. More than once Magnus found his eyes drifting southwards, watching Alec's perfect behind move back and forth as he walked. Magnus was perhaps, a little too focused when Alec suddenly came to an abrupt halt.

Magnus bumped into him, and placed both hands on Alec's broad shoulders to steady himself.

"Sorry darling, I was a little distracted by-" Magnus broke off as he noticed the pale condition of Alec's complexion - far paler than usual - and how his lips were pressed into a thin disapproving line.

"Alexander? What's wrong?"

Alec shook his head, his have focused on something in the distance. Magnus followed his gaze and found that Alec was staring at a man and women.

Magnus frowned, uncomprehending. The man looked familiar, and Magnus had the urging sensation that he knew the man from somewhere. He appeared to be in his late forties, with grey just beginning to touch at his temples of his dark hair.

Magnus glanced down at Alec for an explanation.

A muscle in Alec's jaw jumped - Magnus would reflect later on how sexy it was, but he was distracted by Alec's discomfort on the situation.

"It's my father and his whore."

_Ah_.

Realization dawned across Magnus' expression. There had been a scandal in the papers awhile back; Robert Lightwood had cheated on his wife or something of the sort. A big divorce. Magnus could also guess there was larger reason for Alex reacting the way he did when he saw his father.

Magnus hesitated before asking, "Would you like to leave?"

Alec head shot up and towards him.

"If you don't want to speak with him we can always go somewhere else." He continued.

Alec glanced back towards his father, who was in deep conversation with the lady across from him. Countless emotions flitted across Alec's expression, most of them moved too quickly for Magnus to decipher.

Alec nodded.

Magnus grabbed his hand and began tugging his date back towards the entrance. He heard the waitress call his name, but he pressed on, not stopping until they came back out into the cold street.

Alec's hand was rough in his own, but warm. He turned, casting a glance over his shoulder at his companion.

Alec sighed, his breath rising in a white cloud in front of him. "Sorry about that," He said, eyes downcast. "I just-" his mouth tightened. "My father and I didn't leave off on the best foot last time."

Magnus rubbed small circles into the palm of Alec's hand.

"Don't worry about it, that restaurant was a little too fancy for my tastes anyways."

Alec gave him a disbelieving look.

"What?" Magnus said. "I was always a McDonald's supporter."


	5. Chapter 5

**Greetings~**

**Here's the second half of that date guys, there's a little surprise at the end too! I had a request for a little of the media and how it will affect Magnus and Alec's relationship, so I put a little paparazzi in this chapter. Ragnor makes his first appearance in this chapter. :)**

**I want to thank those of you who have reviewed every time I post a chapter, I do notice! ( You guys know who you are ^-^ )**

**I did try to stay very close to the actual scene that happened in "The Course of True Love (And First Dates)". Things are different but similar, if that makes any sense.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MacDonald's, nor the Mortal instruments series, and any of its characters.**

**I had a ton of fun writing this one, I hope you guys like it!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

"How's your burger?"

"Spectacular. The cheese is melted to the burger and the bun with a perfect quality." Magnus ripped open the packet of ketchup and squirted a generous amount on to the cheese part of his burger. Magnus glanced up and Alec's heart performed its strange stutter once again. "How are your chicken nuggets?"

Alec frowned and lifted one of the suspiciously round nuggets up for inspection. He bit into it and chewed with a thoughtful expression. "Not too bad," Leaning over the table he snatched a fry off of Magnus' tray.

"Hey! Just because you're cute does not give you the permission to steal my fries." Magnus put a protective arm around his packet of fries. "Mine."

Alec failed to suppress a smile as he popped the fry in his mouth. "No, but as your _d__ate_," Alec was very proud he was able to say that without blushing. "I think I merit a few french fries." He grinned as he watched Magnus sadly relinquish a few fries on to Alec's tray. There was a disgruntled murmuring - something he couldn't quite catch - and another long-suffering sigh.

Alexander had never actually thought Magnus had been serious when he said he was going to take him to MacDonald's instead, but somehow he found himself sitting MacDonald's attracting very weird looks.

Alec had loosened his tie and undone the top few buttons of his shirt, he didn't see the point in keeping to his suffocating formal attire while out and about.

Magnus hadn't done the same, but the sight of Magnus without his hair spiked upwards was more than Alec could have asked for. He'd already been lucky enough to have the chance to run his hands through Magnus' hair - it was incredibly soft and silky, to the point when Alec was tempted to ask what shampoo and conditioner Magnus used.

Alec picked up his soda, and gingerly sipped through the straw. He hadn't eaten at a fast food restaurant in ages; it was like a breath of fresh air. He almost didn't notice the other bystanders in the restaurant until an explosion of giggles from another table drew his attention.

Alec glanced up, surprised, then his heart fell as he noticed they were all looking at Magnus. They were a group of shot looks over at their table, leaning forward so their breast pushed up.

Alex grimaced and shot a look at Magnus.

Magnus, to his credit, wasn't even paying attention to the women. He was very focused on the burger he was devouring. Alec smiled, he figured the paparazzi were going to be an issue for their date, but fan girls were a different issue altogether.

Alec had had a few nasty run in with a few of them after he'd recently come out of the closet. He'd been hanging out with Jace, and a few of his brothers fans thought it would be proper to tell Alexander how it was disgusting to hit on his adoptive brother. The incident had ended with Jace making a rather rude remark, and a teenaged girl in tears.

He heard a camera shutter click, and his gaze snapped over to the table where the girls were trying to take pictures of them without anyone noticing.

"They're quite the nuisance, aren't they?"

Magnus voice shocked Alec out of his thoughts. He looked up quickly, and a little guiltily.

"Sorry," he muttered. "I'm not as famous as my siblings, I haven't quite adapted to the whole," Alec waved his hand in the air in a noncommittal gestured. "You know."

Magnus leaned forward, not once had his gaze left Alec's face, and he loved it.

"Do you want me to ask them to leave? They're probably going to post that picture; the pap will be here soon too." Magnus snorted. "Knowing how desperate they are for stories they'll gobble this one up good."

Alec pursed his lips as he dipped his chicken finger into the ketchup. "We still have a few minutes though, right? I mean there's so many MacDonald's in New York City there's no way-"

At that moment the bell on the door chimed, drawing both Alec's and Magnus' attention. Alec heard Magnus sigh.

"Speak of the devil."

"Magnus!"

Alec caught a glimpse of bright green as a figure ran towards their table and promptly sat himself down into a chair and made a move to steal one of Magnus' fries.

Magnus scowled and swatted the man's hand away. "Ragnor," He drawled, "What are you doing here?"

Ragnor frowned. "I figured you would rather see me first than any of the other countless paparazzi. They're all on their way, you know." This time Ragnor's took one of Alec's chicken fingers and ate it. "Raphael informed me that you were on a hot date tonight," Alec flushed as Ragnor blatantly checked him out. "So I decided to get the scoop first before the rest of the bimbos arrive and start harassing you."

"And what would you be doing now?" Magnus was unimpressed, but Alec swore he could see the slightest hint of amusement in Magnus' eyes.

"Not-harassing you," Ragnor's gaze switched to Alec. "But you, my dear, I might harass."

Magnus saved Alec from responding to that one. "Don't even think about it Ragnor, this one is mine. Hands off."

Ragnor pouted. "Oh come on Mags, you can't expect me not to hit on your boyfriend."

Alec blinked a few times at the word.

_Boyfriend_?

Was that where they were at this point? Did this make them boyfriends?

Alec ducked his head and continued to shovel food in his mouth as uncertain thoughts flitted through his mind. Was he fine with having a boyfriend? Was he fine with Magnus being his boyfriend? The latter was definitely a yes, and he was sure that with Magnus' status there would be no question the media would say they were.

Alec stared at his empty box of chicken nuggets, an unsettled feeling rising in his stomach. Seeing his father again tonight wasn't helping as a confidence boost. Robert had made sure to let him know he wasn't his son anymore if he was going to canoodle with boys, and as used to that thought as he was, he wasn't sure if he was ready to be in the limelight with a boyfriend.

Alec glanced toward Ragnor, he hadn't known the man for very long, but it was already fairly clear that Magnus had some sort of relationship with the paparazzi. Alec pursed his lips, taking in Ragnor's pale skin tone - a little tanner than his own - the snakebites in his lip, and the spike green hair. He was the kind of person with a build that made Alexander fairly certain he could pick him up and snap him in half if he so pleased.

It was a comforting thought.

Tuning back into the conversation, Alec found that even if Magnus was speaking to Ragnor, his eyes flitted in Alec's direction now and then.

Alec smiled privately to himself as he sipped his soda. He was a little bothered by the fact this Ragnor character was interrupting his date with Magnus, but he was confident that Ragnor would be gone soon.

Alec swirled the ice at the bottom of his plastic cup. "Are you finished Magnus?"

Alec saw Ragnor visibly start, and then feign surprise. "He speaks!"

Alec narrowed his eyes and his expression dropped into a scowl. "I do." He said coldly.

Ragnor smirked. "Oh a feisty one, you always did pick the best of them Magnus."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "I'm done, come on Alexander, let's leave this idiot behind." Magnus stood, and Alex followed in suit.

Ragnor stood as well. "One picture, please. Just be the picture perfect happy couple." Already Ragnor was raising his ridiculous camera up and pointing it at them.

Alec began piling their garbage up on the tray and moved to throw it out. Magnus intercepted the tray before Alec could carry out the task, and Alec's complaint died on his lips when Magnus winked at him.

Putting his coat on, Alec watched Ragnor as the annoying sound of the shutter echoed in the MacDonald's.

"Come on darling!" Magnus called as he swung his own coat on his shoulders. "Let's leave the green bean to his pictures."

Alec hid his smile as he bid Ragnor farewell. Walking with his hand brushing against Magnus', Alec moved to slide his fingers in between of Magnus'. The fingers were warm, but not clammy with sweat.

Glancing up he caught Magnus' surprised look and smiled warmly.

Alec shrugged. "Where to now?"

"That's up to you Alexander," Magnus squeezed his hand lightly as they made their way back toward the car. "We could call it a night and so could drive you home... We could also head to my place; it's not too late just yet."

Alec felt his curiosity spark, and a sheepish smile made its way on his face. "I don't think I'm quite ready to call it a night."

Magnus returned his smile with a grin. "Neither am I."

* * *

"Well it's certainly very colourful."

"Something you're allergic to I know."

"_Magnus. . ._"

"_Alexander_."

"I do like it, even with the colours," Alec sat up straighter on the bright pink couch with the multi-coloured cushions. "I'm not allergic to colours you know, it just so happens that all the comfortable clothes are black or grey."

"Oh, and I suppose that's why your hoodies have holes in then too? Or is that for air circulation?" Magnus drawled, he swirled his glass, the red wine sloshing in the base of the glass.

Alec's eyes followed Magnus as he ripped his head back to take a sip. "There's no problem with my sweaters," Alec grumbled as he took another sip of his own glass. "Chairman Meow will like them." Alec muttered, thankfully Magnus missed his second comment.

Alec had been graced with the Chairman's presence when he set foot into Magnus lavish loft for the first time. The cat had taken to him immediately, which Magnus had said was good thing because he didn't date anyone his cat didn't approve of. Thank the Angel's for that.

He wasn't drunk, not yet. He was just pleasantly tipsy as he assumed Magnus was as well.

Magnus was watching him through half lidded eyes, an expression that Alexander has become very familiar with in the past few hours. He has no idea exactly what time it was, neither was he certain if it was proper to leave or not.

He had no doubts that Magnus was probably thinking of sex, which was something Alec had yet to even consider. He wasn't ready for that just yet and he hoped Magnus wouldn't be too terribly upset.

"I never said that darling, I find them quite endearing actually. Even with their hideous quality."

Alec scowled, trying to put an edge on his flushed state. "You did say they were horrible."

"I did not!"

"You did too."

"Did not."

"_Magnus..."_

"_Alexander_."

There it was again, and a contagious smile snuck on Alec's expression. He let out a weary sigh.

"You're impossible," he breathed.

"I prefer the word _magnificent_."

Alec laughed, his shoulders shaking as he did. "By the Angels Magnus, I've had a wonderful time tonight."

Magnus smiled. "I did too."

Alec rose reluctantly, and he shifted uneasily on his feet. Magnus rose too, and he set glass down on the table.

"So does this make us- I mean are we-" Alec swallowed. "Are we boyfriends now?"

Magnus grinned. "Only if you'd like to be Alexander."

Relief washed through Alec and his smile grew wider. "Yes please."

Magnus rounded the table with a single stride of his long elegant legs. Alec let out a small gasp as arms encircled his waist and pulled him against Magnus' chest. Alec glanced up to stutter out a question when lips came crashing down against his own. Almost immediately all thoughts left him, all except of Magnus here, Magnus now, Magnus, Magnus, _Magnus_.

The kiss tasted of wine, alcohol and bad tasting fast food.

It was _wonderful_.

It started off tender but grew impatient and thirsty. Magnus drew Alec deeper and deeper, until the back of his knees hit he couch and suddenly Magnus was on top of him. That horrid pink couch swallowed him whole, and he couldn't breathe but - _By the Angel_ \- he didn't want to stop.

Magnus pullet back, his hair disheveled from Alec's hands, lips swollen and looking radiant. Alec's breaths came in pants, his legs tangled with Magnus' on the couch.

"Magnus-"

"Sorry, I got carried away." Magnus apologised, he crawled back allowing for Alec to sit up on the couch.

Alexander ran a hand through his hair and let out a slow, calculated breath. "I should probably get going, Izzy's probably going crazy."

Magnus nodded.

Alec couldn't quite believe that he had just been making out with Magnus on the couch; he was having trouble accepting that Magnus Bane was even remotely interested in him. Whenever he thought about it he couldn't quite understand why or how he had ended up with a boyfriend like Magnus. Alec smiled, he had a boyfriend. But did his boyfriend really want to stay with a cripple like him? He doubted it, but there was no harm in hoping.

He stood again, and this time Magnus followed until Alec came to a stop.

His teeth worried at his bottom lip. Alec turned around. "Can I see you again?"

Magnus tilted his head and leaned against a wall. "Do you want to?"

"Yes."

"Then of course you can."

"Tomorrow? Or is that too soon?"

"Tomorrow is perfect."

Alec grinned. "Noon then?"

"Noon." Magnus confirmed.

Alec hesitated before moving forward and kissing Magnus. He was shy, but under Magnus confident lips he grew bolder. Alec couldn't stop, with his shut it seemed he was kissing Magnus for eternity. Somebody gasped - he was pretty sure it was himself - and then Magnus' lips were on his neck and his hands were tangled in his hair. Alec growled and Magnus' back was against the wall.

Magnus threw his head back, hips rolling, and gasped out "Oh gods~"

Alec jumped back, dazed, disheveled he stumbled away. He cast a sheepish smile in Magnus' direction.

"Noon," As he headed down the stairs his thoughts were filled with Magnus this and Magnus that. So much that he lost his footing when Chairman Meow slithered past and suddenly he was weightless and-

Heads over heels he crashed down the stairs. Alec cursed all the while before lying stunned at the bottom. The world spun in circles above him, and even though his instincts on how to take a fall had saved him for the most part, his shoulders ached with a foul passion. Shaking himself Alec moved to push himself to his feet...and failed.

His bad leg gave out beneath him, the prosthetic failing underneath his weight. Alec cursed again as he landed on his bottom. he rolled up his pant leg and inspected the busted prosthetic; just his luck. Small stabs of pain were rocketing up his leg, probably because of the fall.

He fiddled with the straps, and the broken limb came undone. Alec pressed his lips into a thin line. He hated not wearing the prosthetic. Without it he felt nude, _vulnerable_.

He groaned.

"Alexander, darling? Are you alright?"

Alec froze as Magnus' gentle voice floated down the stairs to him. He didn't want Magnus to him without his limb.

"Fi-Fine," He choked out, panic rising in his chest. His mind raced as he tried to think of a possible way to escape the situation he was in. He didn't want Magnus to see, but he was unable to walk without help at this point.

"Alexander I'm coming down."

"No!" He said, a little too harshly. "It's alright, I just fell. No problem."

It was too late, Magnus' footsteps echoed behind him as he came down the stairs. Alec's shoulders tensed as he tried to hide his broken prosthetic.

Magnus came to kneel before him, gold eyes shimmering with concern. "Alexander it's alright, I'm not going to think any less of you."

_That_ caught Alec off guard. He gave a weak chuckle.

"Are you a wizard or something?"

Magnus frowned. "What do you mean?"

"You just read me so well- Oh never mind." Alec huffed, his fingers twitched around the cold metal of his leg. He sifted, trying to make it less obvious that he was missing a foot and pain sliced through his remaining upper leg. Alec hissed and Magnus; frown deepened.

"Alexander, please. Let me look at it. I promise-"

"When I was taking my shoes off at the photo shoot yesterday why did you help me?" Alec blurted out. His emotions getting the better of him; all of his own damned insecurities that would never ever shut up.

"What?" Magnus asked. "Alec how is this relevant?"

"Why did you do it? I could've done it myself no problem, you had no reason to come and help me-" Alec continued, his voice rising in distress and pain as he went on.

Magnus interrupted him. "Alexander!" His voice was strong, like a whip, and Alec's head snapped up. Magnus sighed, a light blush touching his cheeks.

Why was Magnus embarrassed?

"I didn't help you because I didn't think you were capable, the reasons were more, ah, selfish than that." Magnus smiled bashfully. "I wanted to get close enough to touch you."

Alec sat there, uncomprehending for a moment as he tried to piece together what Magnus had said. It hit him, all at once, and his face lit up with a crimson blush.

"_Oh,_"

"Oh indeed," Magnus muttered. "Now, I don't believe you'll be able to get home on your own anymore. Now that you've broken your prosthetic, I suppose I should take you to the hospital." Magnus began pushing up Alec's pant leg, but Alec stopped him.

Magnus glanced up puzzled by Alec's restraining hand. Alec shook his head, shame filling him. He didn't hide his broken prosthetic, instead he let it drop into his lap. It looked ridiculous with his dress shoe on the end of it.

Magnus reached towards it, his hand hesitated, and Alec smiled. Magnus was waiting for permission. Alec jerked his head in a nod and Magnus eased the metal away from him. He removed the shoe, his hands handling the broken and busted metal as if it were a newborn babe.

He slid it under his arm and bent down in front of Alec, his back facing him.

"Come on darling; let's get you to the hospital."

Alexander pushed himself up, careful to keep weight off his injured leg as he slid on Magnus back. His arms wrapped around Magnus' neck, his thighs securing himself in place. Alec buried his face into Magnus' shoulder as Magnus stood with a grunt.

Magnus chuckled. "You're heavier than you look darling."

"Shut up Magnus."


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello~**

**Finally getting around the updating this, I'm really sorry about the delay. I was sick and then hit with a case of writers block (Not a good combination). But, thankfully here's the chapter guys!**

**I'm really, really, surprised by how many follows this story has gotten, BIG HUGE MASSIVE THANK YOU to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and followed my story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, none of the characters are mine. The references made all belong to whoever owns them, and the Mortal Instruments is most definitely Cassandra Clare's! The bad jokes area all from my father, which I assume he must have got from somewhere, so disclaimer there too.**

**Without further ado here's the chapter!**

**Thank you for all being so patient. :)**

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Alexander has been whisked away from Magnus after a few painful minutes of sitting in the waiting room. Alone, he found himself hiding in the bathroom while trying to avoid curious onlookers who probably recognised him from TV or magazines.

Magnus sighed; his date with Alec had been spectacular. It had its ups and downs, but he was certain that by the end of it he and Alec were going to be seeing a lot more of each other. But then, Alexander had fallen down the stairs.

In all honesty Magnus had a pretty good idea of what he had walked into when asking Alec on a date. No soldier came back untouched from Afghanistan, and he was certain Alec was the same. He had already witnessed a small panic attack - one he'd been lucky enough to head off before it got too serious - and the small distress at the bottom of the stairs.

Magnus tried not to over think things, instead taking it all in stride without so much as blinking. Alec was strong, strong enough that Magnus was sure he didn't need all the coddling his siblings were probably giving him.

His siblings-

_Shit_.

Magnus whipped out his phone, scrolling through his contacts in search of Isabelle Lightwood. An uneasy feeling arose in his stomach as he stared at the contact name. Alec was supposed to have been at home a long time ago, the only question left was how angry would she be?

There was only one way to find out.

With a strange sense of trepidation that he wasn't used to, Magnus lifted the ringing phone to his ear. His effortlessly manicured nails had been chewed and ruined - a product of his worry for Alexander.

"_Magnus_."

Magnus winced. Isabelle did not sound pleased.

"Isabelle," He replied, tactfully trying to keep his voice neutral, as if they were only discussing the weather.

"_I'm going to assume that the reason my brother is not home yet, and that you're calling me means you two did not engage in any sexual activities?"_

Magnus almost smiled. _Almost_.

"Sadly, no." Here it came. "I'm actually calling to inform you there's been a - Ah, how would I put it? - Delay?"

"_And what's that?_"

"Alexander may have fallen down the stairs are broke his prosthetic."

Silence.

Magnus drew in a breath and held it, waiting patiently for the reaction to occur on the other side of the phone.

Three.

Two.

One.

"_He what?! Magnus what? Is Alec alright? Angel's above if there's one scratch on him, one scratch, I will tear you limb to limb until-_"

"General hospital, just ask for Alexander and I'm sure they'll let you in to see him."

"_Magnus Bane, if you hang up you will never ever see the light of day-_"

"Isabelle, I'll see you once you get here."

And Magnus hung up, just like that.

Almost immediately after he hung up he phone, he slumped back against the sink his fingers massaging at his temples.

It'd been a long day, maybe too long. At this point Magnus was craving his bed, preferably with a certain black-haired and blue-eyed man curled up with him, but sometimes he couldn't have everything he wished for.

A toilet flushed, the sound echoing through the near empty washroom, and Magnus decided it was time to take his leave.

He had a sleeping beauty to check on.

Exiting the bathroom with his suit jacket thrown over his shoulder, Magnus waltzed back down the empty, pale hallway until he reached the rather dull and boring waiting room. A few patients had disappeared, while a few new ones had arrived. Magnus made no note of them, instead he headed towards the nurse sitting behind the desk and leaned over.

"Excuse me," He started. "I was wondering if Alexander Lightwood was seeing visitors or not?"

The nurse glanced up at him, eyes flat.

Magnus flashed her, his most charming grin.

"Visiting hours are over sir, you'll have to come back tomorrow-"

"Ah, but see, I dropped him off here just a few minutes ago and I wanted to know how he was doing..."

The nurse frowned. "You'll have to wait with the others sir, someone will come to tell you his condition-"

This nurse had an unfortunate habit of having other people cut her off. The doctor walked in at that moment and recognised Magnus as the one that had brought Alexander in.

Sadly, even with all his charm, his wit, and his prowess of seduction and flirting, Magnus couldn't weasel his way into see Alec.

It sucked, majorly.

Magnus spent another few minutes in misery, worrying about Alec, wondering if Alec was okay, because even though the doctor said he was okay, Magnus knew better than to take a doctors word for stuff like that. Moping over how horribly wrong their date had gone, and if Alexander would even still want to go on their next one, Magnus nearly missed the sound of clicking heels on the tile floor.

"Magnus Bane!"

Magnus' head snapped up at the sound of his name, attached to a voice he was hoping to hear sooner rather than later.

"Isabelle." He greeted - rising to his feet in one elegant motion - he spotted a smaller mop of black curls trailing a few feet behind Isabelle and smiled. "Max."

"Magnus! Why is my brother in the hospital on your first date! What did you do?! I swear I will punch you, right here, no matter how famous you are."

"Izzy, maybe you should give him a chance to explain?" Max had his hand on his sister's shoulder, keeping her at bay from Magnus.

Magnus didn't doubt her for a moment, he had no issues believing that Isabelle would take a swing at him right there in the hospital lobby. Magnus smiled at Max, the gangly teenager was surprisingly tall for his age - Magnus assumed he got it from his brother - and would have been the taller of the two siblings if it wasn't for the very tall and very deadly looking heels Isabelle was wearing.

"I adore the heels," Magnus commented offhandedly, his eyes darting back up to meet Izzy's burning gaze. "And thank you Max, I appreciate it. At least you don't want to hit me."

"Oh?" Max's eyebrows rose on his forehead. "I wouldn't count your chickens just yet Magnus, not until you tell us why our brother is in the _hospital_."

He added extra emphasis on the word, and Magnus flinched slightly. The corners of his mouth tilted down slightly.

"I don't own any chickens, they're quite the nuisance really." Magnus told them, he omitted most of their date, the part where Robert had suddenly appeared, and his and Alec's little scene on the couch. Instead, in the barest of detail possible, he explained how Alec had taken a tumble-down the stairs and had broken his prosthetic and injured his leg.

Neither Isabelle nor Max seemed all too happy with his story, but they seemed willing to let it go as a simple accident for now. Magnus dreaded the day they decided otherwise.

"Have you been in to see him yet?" Isabelle asked, her finger curling around one of the dark strands of her hair.

Magnus shook his head, his expression falling. Melancholy drifted over him like a haze and settled itself on his shoulders.

"I'm afraid not, they're only letting family in to see him." Magnus sighed, hoping that Alexander hadn't been sitting in a hospital bed wondering why he hadn't come in to check on him. He could see what Isabelle was going to suggest before she said it. "I already spoke to the doctor and nurses, I do not believe I'll be able to pass as a distant cousin."

Izzy frowned, "Oh, that's too bad..."

Magnus nodded, his gaze shifting to the long empty hallway. "I was going to wait in the lobby..."

Isabelle blinked. "All night? Magnus you can't wait here all night!"

Magnus smiled, it was true. He really shouldn't, it didn't make any logical sense for him to stay here, in the hospital waiting room, all night just so he could go in and visit Alexander. The logical thing to do would be to go home, change, get some sleep and return to the hospital in the morning.

'I don't think they'll keep him here overnight," Magnus said. "Go see him, I'll be right here when you come back."

He made a shooing motion with his hands, and Isabelle and Max bid him goodbye before heading to the nurses desk. Magnus watched wistfully as they were led down the hall by a nurse and disappeared out of sight.

Defeated, he sunk into the chair, his head falling back on the headrest. His hair drifted in front of his eyes, obscuring his vision of the rather ugly ceiling. Magnus closed his eyes, trying to stave of the beginning of a headache threatening to pierce through and make his life a living hell.

He kept his eyes closed and found himself dozing lightly, yet every few moments he'd jerk before falling back into the black haze.

A few moments of shut-eye couldn't hurt.

* * *

"Magnus, hey, Magnus. Mags, please wake up. Magnus I swear-"

A frustrated sigh.

"Magnus."

A hand on his shoulder shaking him awake, gently.

"Magnus, come on, people are staring-"

"Sleeping beauty needs to be kissed awake by his prince charming." Magnus murmured. He cracked one eye open, lazily observing the angel that had woken him from his slumber.

"Magnus, I'm not going to kiss you awake."

Magnus pouted. "That's cruel, I even waited all night here for you."

"Magnus, it is still night. The staff let me go early. Isabelle and Max already drove home, I told them I would be heading home with you right after them. Now come on, I don't want Izzy castrating you." Alec said, and something hard - definitely metal - tapped Magnus' leg lightly.

He smirked. "Can't let that happen now can we?"

Alec hit him again, this time harder. "Come on lazy butt, move it."

Magnus groaned and sat up; blinking his eyes open Magnus turned his gaze on his boyfriend standing in front of him. Alec was on crutches, which he assumed that had been what Alec had been hitting him with, and he was still dressed in the clothes from their date. Alec's pant leg had been pinned up where his prosthetic would normally be, his dress shirt had been tugged out of his pants and his hair was messed in the cutest way.

Pushing to his feet, Magnus stretched his arms out over his head, his neck ached from his small nap and he rubbed at the small annoyance.

"How's your leg? What did the doctors say?" Magnus asked.

Alexander shifted on his crutches. "I pulled a muscle in my leg when I fell, a few bruises, but it was my prosthetic that took the worst of the fall." Alec grimaced. "I'll be on crutches until I can get fitted for another one."

Magnus pursed his lips. "How long will that be?"

"A few weeks, maybe months, it really depends."

"Well, I suppose this gives me ample opportunity to carry you around then, doesn't it?" Magnus jostled Alec with his elbow, eyebrows wiggling in a suggestive manner.

"_Magnus,"_

Magnus laughed, an ear-splitting grin lining his face from ear to ear. "Come now darling, I think it's about time you went to bed. You look like you're about to pass out."

"At least _I_ didn't pass out in a hospital waiting room." Alec mumbled.

Magnus smiled and leaned down to kiss Alec's cheek.

"Let's get you home."

When he pulled back he was glad to see a small dusting of blush on either cheek.

Leading his sleepy injured boyfriend towards the car, Magnus moved to open the car door for Alexander. Alec smiled, but the dark bags under his eyes told a different story. Shutting the door behind Alec- who stashed his crutches in the back - Magnus made his way around to the other side and slid in.

The car started with a purr, and pulled silently out on the deserted street.

"By the Angel is it really that late?"

Magnus glanced to the clock on his dashboard. "Technically I believe you're supposed to say "'Is it really that early in the morning?'"

Alec glanced over at him, and Magnus could feel blue eyes boring into the side of his head. Magnus didn't dare glance over; instead he tried to keep his straight face, until he heard Alec laughing.

"You're jokes are awful." He snickered.

Magnus raised his chin defiantly. "They're hilarious," Magnus said.

Alec continued laughing and Magnus glanced over, just to make sure his boyfriend hadn't suddenly gone into some sort of shock.

"They aren't bad!" Magnus scowled. "Here, okay, wait. Here's another one," He cleared his throat as the laughter died down slightly. "If a blue horse lives in the blue house, and a red horse lives in the red house, where does the white horse live?"

Alec paused a moment before replying, "The white house."

Magnus couldn't help but grin. "No, the president lives there!"

Silence.

Magnus' smile faltered. "It was funny." He protested weakly.

_"Magnus."_

_"Alexander."_

"Your jokes are terrible."

Magnus almost whined, almost. Rather, he settled for a pout. His pouts were adorable after all.

"They aren't all bad," Magnus reasoned as he turned a corner. "You did laugh at the first one."

"That's only because it was ridiculous!" Alec protested. "I'm sleep deprived, it doesn't count."

"It counts, Alexander" Magnus said. "And you know it."

Alec snorted but remained silent.

The day's events were beginning to take a toll on Magnus. His headache had returned with a nasty vengeance, and he was finding it very difficult to keep his eyes open. The lights began to blur in his vision, the street lamps blurring together into a pretty line... It wouldn't make for a bad picture actually-

"Magnus!"

Magnus jerked upright and the car moved with him, swerving across the empty road and back into his own lane. He blinked, trying to make sense of what had just happened.

"Magnus," Alec's voice, for what seemed like the billionth time that day, pulled him from his thoughts. He peered over at his boyfriend as he turned into Alec's driveway.

"I don't think you should drive yourself home," Alexander continued as they came to a stop. "You're literally falling asleep at the wheel, I don't want you getting into an accident."

Magnus frowned. "I really should get home though, Chairman Meow is all alone and who knows what he'll do when I'm not there to care of him? He'll get lonely."

"I think," Alec said slowly. "That the Chairman will be fine with you staying the night with your boyfriend."

Ah, there was that adorable pink tint again.

Magnus grinned. "Well, if my _boyfriend, _insists, I suppose I can't say no, now can I?'

Alec smiled. "No you can't."

Then he did that oh so unsuspected thing again, Alec leaned over the center consul and placed a soft kiss on Magnus' lips. It was a whisper of a kiss, one that left Magnus' lips tingling and craving more, and him minus a headache. He toyed with the idea of jumping Alec right there and ravishing him in the car, but reluctantly decided against it. He doubted either of them were up to perform.

Maneuvering themselves out of the car was a little trickier than getting in had been, but they managed it...somehow.

Climbing the stairs had been a fit of giggles; Magnus insisting on carrying Alec all the way up, then heading back down the stairs to get his boyfriends crutches. By the time they finally stumbled in to the mansion, Magnus was certain he was going to be sleeping for years.

Isabelle was waiting for them inside, her heels kicked off and avidly staring at her phone.

"Waiting for a text?" Alec asked, flashing a smile.

Isabelle's phone disappeared in a flash, and her gaze skittered to Magnus.

"Staying the night," He said, answering her unspoken question. "Your brother doesn't believe I am fit to drive myself home tonight."

Alec rolled his eyes. "I don't think you're fit enough to drive yourself home, _alone_." He clarified.

Magnus snorted, but he knew better than anyone that Alec was telling the truth. If he hadn't taken that small nap back at the hospital he probably would've passed out by now. Heavens only knew how exhausted Alec was. He glanced at his slightly shorter boyfriend, watching Alec's face as he spoke with his sister.

He got caught up in the sweeping planes of marble like skin and soft lips as they moved to notice that Isabelle had moved away and Alec was staring at him.

Magnus blinked. "What?"

Alec shook his head as he started towards the staircase. "Nothing, nothing at all."

They climbed in silence but once they reached the top Magnus yawned and glanced to Alec.

"Where do I have the honours of sleeping tonight?" He asked, glancing at Alec who was just ahead of him as he led them down the hallway.

"Oh- you can stay in my room, if that's fine with you."

Magnus couldn't see Alec' expression, but he had a decent idea of what his boyfriend's expression would look like if he _could_ see him.

Smiling to himself Magnus nodded before replying. "Of course, I don't mind."

He stretched his arms out over his head as they made their way into Alec's room. Magnus glanced around, curious, the room was what he expected, rather plain, dark, but with hordes of books piled on desks.

"Sorry for the mess," Alec murmured, he switched the light on. "I didn't clean..."

"It's wonderful sweet pea," Magnus leaned to place another quick kiss on Alec's forehead. He caught sight of the dent in the wall and smiled. "Now, if you don't mind me using your shower... I would rather not stink up your bed." Magnus wrinkled his nose as he took an experimental sniff at his armpit.

"Sure! Let me get you some pyjamas," Alec moved to his drawer to sort through it. "You can use the shower just down the hall, first door on your left; I was going to shower in here."

Magnus accepted the clothes with a murmured thank you, his fingers moving to loosen the top buttons of his shirt.

"Efficient are you?" He teased.

"I guess so." Alec said.

Magnus smiled, and he started heading back towards the door of the room.

"Magnus?"

Magnus paused in the doorway to glance back at Alexander.

Alec shook his head. "It's nothing, never mind."

Suspicious, Magnus was tempted to prod Alec for more information but decided against it. He was tired, Alec was probably exhausted. It could wait until tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

**I may or may not have realised that the likelihood of this fanfic updating every week is not good... So, basically chapters will pop up whenever they can (Hopefully that will be frequently but ya know...).**

**There is no sex in this chapter, sorry guys :) that definitely won't be happening until later. ****But I do believe it is nearing the time for some conflict in Alec and Magnus' lives.. This chapter is mostly cute fluff and filled to the brim wit and humour everywhere. There is some Sizzy in this chapter, and it is Simon's first appearance. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, everything belongs to Cassandra Clare for her wonderful characters.**

**Thank you for the reviews and the follows guys! I seriously never dreamed of getting so many followers for this story! Thank you so much, I hope all of you like this next one!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

If Alec had expected a hot, steamy shower to clear his head full of its raging thoughts he was sorely mistaken. The shower did nothing to relieve him of the tension and worry hanging over his head. In fact, if it did anything it probably drove his thoughts farther and farther down the path of no return.

Ignoring the fact he nearly slipped and fell face first more than once while he bathed, Alec found himself lost in his own anxiety. He knew exactly what the problem was, where it stemmed from and how to get rid of it. The problem was carrying through.

Wiping at the steamed glass with one hand, Alec scowled at his reflection in the mirror. He looked terrible. The bags under his eyes were more prominent, and his hair was defying gravity as it dried. Alec let out a weary sigh as he adjusted the crutch under his arm.

He'd only brought one of the two into the bathroom with him, and was using it for support while he brushed his teeth. Offhandedly Alexander wondered if Magnus liked kissing him even with bad breath. Alec certainly had.

He flushed as he recalled the nights events, especially the scene on the couch, and the joy he'd felt when he had seen that Magnus had decided to stay and wait for him at the hospital. Alec would've understood if Magnus hadn't been there; it was late and he could hardly expect someone like Magnus - who was almost always on the job - to stay up so late with him. The result of Magnus' actions had left Alec's stomach fluttering and his heart swelling in a pleasant way.

Hobbling back to inspect himself in the mirror, Alec sighed before giving up on his baggy pyjamas. He'd tied off the end of his pant leg, and the empty space only deepened the lines on furrowing his brow. As he stared, Alec swore he could still feel every single one of his toes. Toes that he knew, for fact, were no longer there.

Giving up on his appearance and abandoning his anxious thoughts, Alec hobbled out of his bathroom and into his bedroom. Magnus was already in the bed, spread out, and fast asleep.

Alexander couldn't help the smile that crept over his face. As he stifled a laugh at the sight of his boyfriend - he still got an excited thrill at the thought - Alec made his way towards his bed.

He was careful to make as little noise as possible. Snatching up his other crutch as he went, Alec set them down quietly next to the bed before sliding on to the mattress. The springs dipped under his weight, creaking ever so slightly. Though the noise was slight, it was enough to make Alec cringe.

He glanced towards Magnus, his expression softening ever so slightly. Magnus wasn't the most elegant creature when asleep, though he did manage to keep up a rather elegant pose of sprawled limbs, his lips were slack and a small portion of drool was falling from it.

Alexander grinned, suddenly giddy at the prospect of being able to observe his boyfriend without interruption. He was allowed to freely see the smooth plains of tanned skin, the arch of high, almost razor-sharp cheekbones.

On whim Alec reached out a hand, brushing back Magnus's hair from his face. He couldn't help but pause to run his hands through the silken texture. He'd been astounded by how different Magnus appeared with his hair down, without sparkles and hairspray keeping it in its perfect spikes. He wasn't going to tell his boyfriend that he preferred one look over the other, mostly because Magnus looked as equally hot, and sensual, with both styles.

Pulling away with a sigh, Alec began to awkwardly maneuver himself into the bed when a warm arm suddenly wrapped around his waist.

Alec jumped slightly, twisting to look back at the face pressed into his back.

"I... I thought you were asleep?" Alec said, a smile touching his face.

Magnus mumbled something incoherent into his night-shirt.

"What was that?"

"I said," Magnus turned his face slightly, "Do you normally take time to stare at your guests while they sleep?"

Instantly Alec flushed, embarrassment ran through him and he hastily turned his head away.

"You were awake then?" He asked.

Magnus yawned and pulled Alec down underneath the covers with him.

"No," Magnus admitted, his face buried itself in the crook of Alec's neck; his breath ghosting hot air over his chilled skin. "I just wanted see if you were or not darling."

The warmth of the covers was pleasant, and Alec yanked them up further over the both of them. He yawned, the exhaustion of the day still rooted deep in his bones.

Magnus offered him a drowsy smile, one Alec could feel curve against the skin of his neck.

"Bed time?" Magnus whispered voice husky. "Normally I'd offer something else, but I do believe we've had enough excitement for one day, don't you sweet pea?"

Alec snuggled close, trying to pawn as much warmth from Magnus as possible. His foot pushed out seeking warmth, and scooted to sneak up Magnus' pant leg.

Magnus let out a rather unmanly squeal and moved all of a few inches away from Alec.

"Alec please! It's late; keep your frigid toes to yourself-!"

"Magnus c'mon..." Alec groaned, tugging the other close. He wiggled his toes, earning a grunt of dissatisfaction from Magnus. There was a grumble of complaint, but no other noises from Magnus.

Alec stayed silent, his vision hazy and blurry in the dim light of the room. It was after a moment or two when he heard the first snore, and he realised that his boyfriend had fallen asleep.

Beside the nervous butterflies that had once been fluttering in his stomach, Alec found himself alone with his thoughts once again.

Another sigh passed his lips, and he moved his arm out from the warmth of his covers to reach over and turn out the light.

"'Night Magnus."

* * *

The next morning Alec woke to the distinct feeling of something suffocating him. It took him a moment or two to figure out that he was, in fact, not breathing, and that even if he tried he couldn't. Alec flailed, pushing the weight off of him as he greedily sucked air back into his lungs. He was surprised as reoriented himself, to find that the weight was not in the form of a warm Magnus, but a furry fat cat. He could tell by the hair he was spitting out of his mouth and the angry-looking large ball of fat and fur glaring at him from the floor.

He couldn't believe that his cat, Church, had decided to come to his room of all things to wake him up.

Why his room? Alec groaned, and glanced over to where his boyfriend was still sleeping peacefully despite the ruckus Alexander had caused.

Alec was getting the feeling that Magnus would sleep through just about anything. It was no wonder the superstar had been late to their appointment.

It was only as Alec began to ease himself out of the bed did he realise that for the first time, in a long time, that he had slept through the entire night without one nightmare. This realisation made him pause, for that matter, how had he managed to sleep the entire night without assaulting Magnus? The last time Izzy had tried to wake him he had left her with bruises.

Alec frowned as he reached for his crutches, the sun was casting patterns on the floor and as he hoisted himself up onto his metal aides he caught a glimpse of the time. Already it was well past noon, Alec had no doubt that their date last night had probably exhausted them both, and after contemplating waking Magnus up, he decided to let Magnus sleep a little longer.

Following his demon cat down the hallway, and struggling down the stairs, Alec hobbled into the kitchen. He froze almost instantly his jaw dropping open slightly. There was his sister, dressed in only an oversized teacher - one that definitely didn't belong to her - kissing, no snogging the living daylights out of a man.

"ISABELLE!" Alec yelled, his hands flying up to cover his eyes, his crutch hit the ground with a clatter, and he heard a small scream.

"Alec! What, What are you doing?!"

Alec raised his head, peering through his fingers at the pair. "What am I doing?!" He said, his voice growing in volume. "Why are you making out on the counter? We cook there-?!" His voice trailed off as he noticed the man standing sheepishly next to Isabelle. "Simon?!" Alec spluttered, incredulous. His eyes darted back and forth between the teen - or more appropriately a man now - and his baby sister.

Simon had been his friend in high school, one of the first people he had come out to, and Alec had only just got back in touch with him. It was almost surreal to him to see his once geeky friend standing shirtless - with a set of abs Alec swore he wasn't noticing - pressed up against his little sister.

Simon scratched the back of his neck. "Hey Alec,' He offered a weak smile." Long-time no see?"

Alec groaned, and ran a hand down his face. He pinched at the bride of his nose in distress.

"Look Alec you can't tell me-"

Alec shook his head at his sister. "I'm not going to," He muttered. "Just- Not in the kitchen, _please_." He stressed.

"Sorry Alec." Simon and Izzy both said in unison.

Alec nodded once. "Alright, I'm going to pretend I didn't just see you with your hands up my sister's shirt,"

Simon blushed, and Alec felt an odd surge of pride that it wasn't him for once.

"And I'm going to make myself a coffee." Stooping to collect his crutch he had dropped. Alec moved past the couple - he was still trying to work out how Simon had ended up with Izzy - and towards the coffee machine.

Isabelle and Simon hovered around the kitchen, Izzy coming over to jump up onto the counter where Alec was making his coffee.

"So," She said. "Where's Magnus?"

Simon came over, grabbing a mug from the cupboard. "Magnus is here?" He asked.

Alec suddenly felt a lurch of dread in his stomach.

Izzy nodded. "He took Alec out on a date last night."

"He did?" Simon asked.

Alec scowled. "How do you know Magnus?"

Simon leaned back against the counter, his fingers finding Izzy's. The gesture didn't go unnoticed by Alec who was pouring his much-needed cup of coffee.

"Do you remember how I told you my band actually wasn't completely shitty?"

Alec frowned, trying to remember back to the small outing he had with Simon weeks ago. "The Mortal Instruments?"

Simon nodded. "Yeah, that's what we call it. Anyways' Magnus has done a few shoots for us, promotional and stuff of the sorts."

"I see." Alec took a careful sip of his coffee.

"That's beside the point," Izzy said. "Come on Alec spill, what were you two doing that had you so distracted that you _fell down the stairs?" _She put extra emphasis on the word and Alec felt his face heat up as he recalled exactly what he and Magnus had been doing before he fell down.

"You fell down the stairs?" Simon echoed, reaching over to pour himself a cup of coffee. "Damn," He muttered. "What were you two doing?"

"A true gentleman kisses but never tells."

Alec glanced up at the sound of Magnus' voice, and was pleasantly surprised to see his boyfriend, in all his glory in the entry way to the kitchen. Magnus had changed back into his suit from the night before. It was slightly rumpled in places, but either than that Magnus was as stunning as the night before.

"Good morning Magnus," Alec said, a smile on his lips as Magnus made his way over to them.

"Good Morning darling, are these two hooligans giving you trouble?" Magnus asked, reaching over to snatch Simon's mug of coffee away. Simon gave a small 'Hey!' of protest before Magnus leaned over to press a small kiss to Alec's cheek.

Izzy watched them, and Alec did not enjoy the look she was giving him. "I take it the date couldn't have gone too bad then?" She inquired, slipping off the counter. "Come on Simon; let's leave the lovebirds to their breakfast."

"Feed Church please!" Alec called as he watched his sister and Simon disappear out of the kitchen.

Simon grinned at him and gave him thumbs up as he left.

Alec gave a huff and returned to sipping his coffee, trying to ignore the burning in his cheeks. "I thought you were sleeping," He said at last, breaking the silence between them.

Magnus chuckled. "No one could sleep through you and Isabelle,"

Alec winced. "Oh yes, remind me to bleach my eyes later. That was a sight I did not want to witness."

"Truly that terrible?" Magnus asked.

Alec nodded glumly.

Magnus sighed, and took a sip of his coffee. "As much as I hate to say it, I believe I should be heading home."

Alec nearly protested, but he knew that Magnus was right. "Do you want something to eat before you leave?"

Magnus shook his head. "Coffee is wonderful, thank you for the offer Alexander."

Alec shrugged, suddenly awkward. "It's no trouble," He mumbled.

"Though I suppose I do have to warn you before there's any sort of misunderstanding," Magnus murmured. "I am famous, and you witnessed the annoyance of the paparazzi last night." Magnus shifted and set his cup of coffee down onto the counter. "The magazines are probably going to be putting out all sort of articles about me, you, us, and before you see any of them I would like to let you know that I do have a certain reputation," Magnus hesitated.

Alec smiled, warmth spreading through him at the thought of how sweet Magnus was being. On impulse he leaned over to kiss Magnus softly. "I know Magnus; I kind of figured things would be like this when you first asked me out."

Magnus smiled ruefully. "Which was only a few days ago mind you,"

Alec grinned. "Feels like it's been forever if you ask me."

"Very true."

* * *

Alec swore that after his first date with Magnus nothing could knock him down off his high. Even if Magnus' busy schedule seemed to keep them apart, the time they spent on the phone was truly wonderful. They talked every night, and Alec would call Magnus. It was another one of those nights, about three weeks into their relationship that Alec called his boyfriend.

"Magnus?" Alec said as he flopped down onto his bed.

_"Hello? Who is this?"_

Alec froze with the phone against his ear. The voice on the other end was distinctly _not male. _Alec pulled the phone away from his ear, checking the caller ID. It was definitely Magnus' number... Trying to ignore the prickling of unease in his stomach, Alec swallowed.

"Sorry," He said, sitting up. "This is, this is Alec? Magnus' boyfriend? Is here there?"

_"Oh~? You're Magnus' new boy-toy?"_

Alec cringed at the tone, he did not like the way the women purred Magnus' name. She made it sound like saying his name was dirty.

He grimaced, determined not to let the strange women on the other side get to him. "Could you tell Magnus that I called?"

_"I will, since he's currently... Ah, indisposed at the moment."_

Worry shot through Alec. "Is he alright? What's wrong?"

A shrill laugh chimed through the phone. _"He's not unwell dear, you're a naïve one aren't you? He's having fun with one of those models, back room and such."_

Alec's gut twisted, and he squeezed his eyes shut. "Listen, I don't know who you are-" Alec broke off as he heard voices erupt in the background. He heard a distinct shuffling, some words and then the sound of a voice he knew all too well.

_"Alexander?"_

Alec bit his lip, unsure of how to feel. "Magnus." His voice sounded impersonal, almost emotionless.

_So much for not letting her get to you_... He thought bitterly. It was hard not to feel doubt a lot of the time, not when he was dating a hot, successful and wealthy man who worked with models who were far more attractive than himself. Alec scowled, his hand clenching around the phone in his hand.

"Having fun with the models are you?" He tried not to sound mad, he knew he was being irrational..

_"Alexander please,"_ Alec was surprised by how _worn_ Magnus sounded. "_I.. Today was not enjoyable, I do not know what Camille told you, but please, can we not have this discussion?"_

"Alright," Alec mumbled, feeling chastised, at least he knew _her _name now. "I can call back later, if you're busy..."

_"No!"_

Alec flinched, startled. "Magnus? Are you alright?"

_"I'm.. just work darling. Stress. How was your day?"_

Alec shifted on his bed, uneasy with how Magnus was reacting. "Do you want to talk about it?" He asked, ignoring Magnus' question.

There was an uncomfortable silence along the line, and tension built along Alec's shoulders.

_"I don't know."_

Alec frowned, and reached for his crutches. "I'm taking the bus over; I'll be there in ten, not even."

_"Alexander?"_

"Yes Magnus?" Alec found his heart breaking slightly, he could hear the defeat in Magnus' tone, He had never, not in a million years thought he would ever hear Magnus so vulnerable, or so defeated. It clenched at his heart, sending a strange constricting pain through his chest. It was as he was heading towards the door he realised he would do absolutely anything for Magnus. He would turn up every stone to search for him, he would go to hell itself to find what had made Magnus sound so broken, so lost. He headed down the hall, walking while he talked.

_"Can you stay on the phone?"_

"Of course Magnus," He mumbled. "What do you want to talk about?"

_"Anything, tell me anything, everything. Oh I don't know.."_

Alec shifted, throwing his coat on. "Well, I went out with Max today, and we went to this pet store. . ."


	8. Chapter 8

**It's been waaaaaay too long since I last updated.**

**I hope you all have had a good start to the new year. Here's this chapter that I was supposed to write during Christmas break but then never actually got around to writing it. So before the new semester starts (for me at least) here it is XD.**

**Its split into small parts over the course of Magnus' day, and because I'm a wimp so Sebastian's homophobic slurs they are slightly "cut" out. (I hope no one minds, I found it hard to write for Sebastian and Camille.)**

**I have a really sketchy plan for what's going to happen to Magnus and Alec in my fic, and I'm also planning on writing another, longer, slow-build fic at some point in time (Probably over the summer.)**

**Thank you to everyone who followed, commented and reviewed, and for those of you who still might want to follow this fan fiction. :)**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Shitty days were common, Magnus knew this. Even he had them frequently and often, but if he had to rank his shitty days on a scale, he knew today would've been the worst.

Magnus had always assumed shitty days started off shitty and ended shitty, but the day he had met Alexander - which had started off shitty - had changed that. His day had already been a bad day in his books; it was the anniversary of his Mother's suicide.

The worst part was the work load, normally he tried to take this specific day off for his own personal reasons, but he hadn't had the chance to do it. There was too much to be done.

Camille, his ever present assistant, had hired a new model the other day. Stunningly attractive, a few weeks Magnus wouldn't have minded a few moments of mindless flirting, but all of his opinions of Sebastian the model had fled as soon as the prick had opened his mouth.

Repulsing was a word that came to mind when he thought about Sebastian.

And to top it all off, Camille was dating the arrogant homophobic prick.

_Camille_.

Magnus set his head down on his desk. The cool surface of the wood did little ease the growing headache behind his eyes. He squeezed them shut, trying to block out the distant sound of Camille prattling on and on about something he truly he did not care about. It was probably something about something that Sebastian had said.

"Magnus are you listening to me?"

Magnus didn't raise his head from his desk. Maybe if he didn't answer it would an answer in itself? Truly, shouldn't Camille know at this point that this specific day wasn't a good day to go on bothering him? Maybe he just wanted to spend his time moping in his room looking at old pictures and-

"Magnus Bane,_ listen to me_!"

Camille's voice was accented by her hands compacting against the desk - loudly.

Magnus winced and gingerly lifted his head from the surface.

"Camille darling, I do hear what you're saying." Magnus said, his fingers coming to pinch at the bridge of his nose. "But I'm telling you that there is simply not enough time for me to give_ Sebastian_ his own spread in the magazine! I cannot simply go and ask, we're supposed to have the final draft ready to print by Monday." Magnus scowled. "May I remind you that in all technicalities it is not _my_ magazine?"

Camille narrowed her eyes, red nails digging in to the edge of the desk. "Couldn't you simply switch those pictures of the cripple with Sebastian's? I'm sure no one would mind in the slightest."

Even with the sickly sweet tone to her voice Magnus felt his entire being prickle at her words.

"That _cripple _is my boyfriend," Magnus spat. "And no, I couldn't. I promised the charity I would do a photo shoot and I did." Magnus sat back in his chair, eyes drifting shut. "The photos are not all of Alexander anyways, if you took your time to look at them you would've noticed that there were pictures of that other lovely lady too," Magnus waved his hand in dismissal.

How he wanted to call it a day and head home. But there were photo shoots to do, people to deal with, paychecks to organise, paperwork to finish, and Camille to deal with. Magnus opened his eyes once he had noticed that Camille had been strangely silent for a good moment or two.

She seemed to have retreated into her mind, which was never a good thing when it came to Camille.

Magnus swallowed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips. "Look, Camille, how about we feature Sebastian in next month's issue?" He offered.

She seemed to snap out of her reverie for a moment. "Hm?"

A sardonic smile twisted her rouge lips; one that made Magnus' gut twist in unease.

"Oh no, it's perfectly fine _Magnus,_"

He did not like the way she said his name.

"I understand completely, but you still have a photo shoot to make it to, ready?"

Almost like that Camille went from vengeful raging wraith to a stoic, collected assistant. Her manicured hand went to fluff at her blonde curls, and Magnus tried not to watch as they bounced all in sync.

Unnerving.

"I suppose you're right. Let me grab an Advil for the pain and I'll be right with you." Magnus said.

Camille smiled, "I'll get Sebastian ready."

Magnus listened to the click of her heels snap against the floor as she left the room, the sound of the door shutting softly as the only indication that she had gone.

He let out an exhausted breath, hands dragging through his hair.

Why did he feel like he had just sold his soul to the devil?

* * *

Photo shoots with Sebastian were aggravating to say the least. It was impossible to grab hold of the attention of any of the other models when they were all fawning over the aloof and fetching platinum blond.

Magnus grimaced, he wouldn't deny the fact that even he had been a little taken aback by Sebastian's looks. The model was stunning- more so than normal - with short white-blond hair that looked perfect slicked back and out of the way, not to mention with a pair of hard-set sloe-eyes. Sebastian emanated dominance and control from every inch of his toned body. It was enough to make Magnus' knees weak. Of course he had his own darling blue eyes back at home, so he was considerably less tempted than he previously would've been.

The only problem with Sebastian was the constant remarks he made, and his necessity to be rude to Magnus.

It irked and rubbed Magnus all the wrongs ways. He had the developed a thick skin over the years to homophobic slurs and rude gestures, but there was always something terribly irritating about _that_ word.

Today was a shitty day, had he mentioned that yet?

"Megan, please, pay attention-" Magnus pleaded, his head poking back up from behind the camera. They were shooting for a new line of lingerie, which happened to leave Sebastian next to two nearly nude models. Camille had managed to convince Magnus to let her model today - she usually only worked as a model during the fashion shows - but had decided she had wanted to model with her boyfriend.

Megan giggled something out intangible as Sebastian pulled both her and Camille closer.

Magnus sighed and bent back to take pictures. He was studiously trying to ignore the way Sebastian's hand always seemed to be on some inappropriate part of both girls' bodies, but many of his shots were becoming unusable because of it.

"Sebastian, please stop groping your companions, I need to get a few shots without your hands all over their asses."

Sebastian sneered and murmured something to Camille under his breath. She responded by giggling and slapping at his chest in a flirty manner.

Magnus grimaced, but stayed silent.

Through the viewfinder of his camera he saw Sebastian's head turn his direction, lips turning down in disgust.

A subtle fire had been building in Magnus' gut since the beginning of the shoot. He didn't like the way Sebastian looked at him like that, every time he felt like he could see his father staring right back at him. The memory of his father brought with him a jumble of horrific images and memories Magnus had tried so hard to fix. But how could he so easily forget hard hands holding his throat, hard hands gripping his wrists, hard hands holding him down.

Magnus had zoned out on Sebastian, his hand was trembling to the point where he couldn't take a decent picture. He needed space, he needed to breathe.

Air; air would be good.

"Stop staring at me, I do not like feeling eyes of a-"

Magnus resolutely tuned out the rest of the phrase to spare his own ears. He had paused in taking pictures and was watching Megan's horrified face instead.

Maybe he could tune back in now?

"Or perhaps you are just jealous? Missing women are you? Serves you right for being such a-"

Magnus let out a steadying breath. "Another word and I'm firing you Sebastian." He growled. "One more word and I swear it."

Sebastian opened his mouth to speak. "You-"

"Fired," Magnus said, coming to his full height. "Out; I want you out right now."

Camille was the one who spoke up. "Come now Magnus, Sebastian was just _joking_."

Magnus' gaze darkened, anger seeping into his words.

"Just joking?" He said. "Camille, I don't tolerate comments like that from anyone."

His gaze swung got Sebastian who was still standing where he was, a dark look in his eyes.

"Out; I gave you a chance because Camille is my friend, but I want you out." Magnus said.

"If you fire him I'm quitting too."

Magnus gaze swung to Camille's. This was not a good day-

"Fine." Magnus said, hardly hearing himself over the angry roaring in his ears. "Both of you out then, I want you gone." He paused, and then added, "Today."

"Magnus-" Camille started.

"Unless I get a formal apology on my desk by tonight both of you are fired."

Awkward silence stretched through the room.

Camille's eyes were wide and filled with tears, she obviously hadn't expected him to fire both of them; she had thought he wouldn't have through with it. Magnus smiled bitterly, on a day like today bad things were meant to happen.

He barely heard it as Camille and Sebastian left the studio. Instead he stood there, silent, mulling through his own thoughts.

_Hard hands._

"Sir?"

It was Megan's quite voice that brought him back to reality.

He smiled thinly; he could feel the headache coming back.

"Sorry Megan, where were we? Can you pose for me darling? Thank you..."

* * *

There was no letters on his desk at the end of the day.

Magnus felt his heart constrict. Camille might not have been his best friend, but they had been through a lot together. They had a bond, or at least, he thought they had had a bond.

He set his hands on his desk, a shaky sigh slipping past his lips.

Camille was gone.

He realised that what he had done had been rash, she knew exactly what he had been planning to release and when, what kind of style he was handing out to the public and what would be in his stores the next few weeks. There hadn't been much trust between them since the beginning, and Magnus had no doubt that she was probably selling his ideas to her next employer right now.

For the first time in many years Magnus felt a certain emotion; defeat. He was defeated. Or he felt that way. Was it unreasonable of him to feel like in one single day most of his world had somehow managed to collapse on him? Everything had been going so well... Where had it all gone wrong?

Now he had to find a new assistant, and if he didn't he was going to have twice the amount of work to do... His collection for next month was probably ruined, there was no way Camille wouldn't leak the designs, which meant everyone would assume he had copied them.

With a heavy sigh Magnus heaved his messenger bag over his shoulder and headed out of his office.

"Camille?"

The familiar mop of curls looked up at him, and he was shocked to see she had his cellphone up to her ear.

Had he left it on Catarina's desk? He must have if she was using it.

For moment hope flared in him that she was here to hand in her letter of apology, but was dismayed to notice seconds later that she had simply been clearing her own desk.

"Why do you have my phone?" He demanded, suddenly angry.

Camille lowered it from her face, the same smile on her lips. "Oh, I heard it ringing, figured I should answer, your boyfriend is very nervous by the way."

Magnus scowl darkened. "You're talking to Alexander? Give me that..." He crossed the remainder of the room in a few strides, his hand extended towards her.

She handed him the phone wordlessly.

"Out." He snapped, and she obeyed.

He waited until he was sure she was gone before lifting the phone to his ear.

"Alexander?" Magnus said a hopeful edge in his voice.

_"Magnus."_

Magnus flinched. The voice on the other end was definitely his Alec, but it sounded colder than normal. His heart gave that painful squeeze again, and he rubbed at his eyes. Shifting he fell into Catarina's chair.

"_Having fun with the models are you?"_

Ah, he was mad. It was something Camille had said then.

"Alexander please..."

_Not today. Not today please. Any other day but today_.

"I..." Magnus swallowed thickly. "Today was not enjoyable, I do not know what Camille told you, but please, can we not have this discussion."

Magnus knew he was simply avoiding the topic. He knew Alec had issues with his self-confidence and that his own reputation with men was not likely to simply be swept under the rug so easily but...

_"Alright," _Alec mumbled, and Magnus instantly regretted what he had said. _"I can call back later if you're busy."_

He said it in such a simple way, with such a simple tone, without guile or malice, simply assuming and accepting that he was not a priority for Magnus that Magnus felt the need to reassure him otherwise.

"No!"

Magnus' own reply made him flinch at how desperate he sounded. He couldn't let Alec go, not now that the only good thing so far in his day had been to hear Alexander's voice.

_"Magnus? Are you alright?"_

It was instinct to avoid the question. He didn't need to plague Alexander with his own problems, and although he wanted to desperately unburden himself and throw it all onto someone else . . . he couldn't.

Not to Alexander.

"I'm..." He started. "Just work darling. Stress." That was a good way to sum it up.

Stress; sounded uncomplicated, simple. '"How was your day?" He redirected.

_"Do you want to talk about it?"_

Such a simple question and yet so many different ways to answer, Magnus almost didn't notice how easily Alexander had ignored his diversion.

Magnus closed his eyes.

_Hard hands. No air._

He took a deep breath.

"I don't know." Magnus' voice cracked a little at the end. His chest squeezed painfully in on itself.

_"I'm taking the bus over; I'll be there in ten, not even."_

"Alexander?"

_"Yes Magnus?"_

He wasn't even sure what he was asking. He was glad Alexander was coming, but at the same time he realised he was going to have to head to his place to meet Alec, and the car drive without a comforting voice in his ear felt... impossible.

He knew it was irrational, but the enormity of the simple task seemed like too much. Alone it seemed insurmountable, but with Alexander it was infinitely possible.

"Can you stay on the phone?"

_"Of course Magnus,"_ Alec replied. _"What do you want to talk about?"_

"Anything, tell me anything, everything." Pathetic. That's how he sounded. "Oh, I don't know..."

Magnus heard Alec shift, "_Well, I went out with Max today, and we went to this pet store..."_

Magnus listened; he clung to every word and phrase as he made his way home. He drunk in each word like they could be the last he ever heard. Magnus moved through the motions, driving down streets and heading upstairs without even really registering what he was doing.

He couldn't even bring himself to take off his coat.

Alec's words of mumbles, cute laughs, shy remarks and worried questions floated over him.

Magnus lay on his couch, he hadn't bothered to turn on lights or undress out of his coat. He concentrated on Alexander's voice. Filling himself with the words spoken in a desperate attempt to drown out the crowding thoughts and the worries all thundering over him.

If he ignored them and listened to Alec, would they go away?

Would they disappear?

Would his failing career and the ghost of hard hands and harsh words disappear?

There was no telling.

But when the line suddenly cut off Magnus couldn't even bring himself to look up. Not even when he heard the awkward fumble at the door and it swing open.

"Magnus?"

Magnus didn't move his arm was thrown over his eyes.

"Alexander." He replied. His voice was steady enough, but he was afraid of what Alexander would see when he moved his arm.

Magnus stayed in his darkness as Alec made his way over to the couch.

The sound of a door shutting and the telltale sound of crutches did nothing to ease the painful squeezing in his chest.

Magnus wondered if it would go away in time. He was well familiar with the sensation - it was like not being able to_ breathe._

His legs were lifted off the couch and then the sofa dipped under new weight before his legs were deposited over a warm lap.

A steadying hand drifted over his leg, touching the bare skin around his ankle tenderly - as if he was thing that would shatter in to a million tiny pieces.

Magnus tightened his jaw. He would not break. He hadn't and he never would.

The hand persisted, drawing aimless patterns onto his skin. In the silence Magnus could feel the pain his chest tighten, it welled up until there was a strange misting sensation behind his eyes. The mist stayed there, behind his eyes, held back by his own determination and willpower - until he realised the aimless pattern wasn't so aimless.

Alec was tracing small hearts onto his leg.

He concentrated on the pattern, realising that there were words to, not just hearts.

Alexander was tracing his name.

Magnus didn't know how a finger on the bare skin of his ankle could cause such chaos in his mind, in his chest, but it did.

"Alexander," He murmured. "What are you doing?"

He felt the hands slip off his shoes, and they began to massage at his feet instead.

"Giving you a massage."

"A massage?" The fingers pressed into the bottoms of his feet, gently working out kinks he hadn't known had existed.

Magnus could feel Alec smile.

"Isabelle does them for me all the time, especially when I came home for the first time in years."

Magnus wasn't an idiot; he knew Alec was referring to his time at war.

He hummed. "I see, not that I'm complaining but -" The hands slid up from his feet, working on the sides of his calf muscles. "Why?"

"I don't know," Alexander replied, and Magnus felt his own mouth twist into a bitter smile.

_Always so honest._

"You sounded . . upset over the phone, so I figured there must be something I could do to make you feel better."

Magnus stayed silent after that, mulling over the things and the problems swirling and circling in his head. There were so many...

"Do you want to talk about it?" Alexander asked.

Magnus wondered, what could he tell Alec about?

He could tell him about his mother, about his father, and why today was such a shitty day.

He could tell Alec about his problems at work too.

Magnus mulled.

And then he told. He told Alexander about his day, he told him about Sebastian, about Camille, about the fashion line, about the magazine, about the missing letters of apology. He didn't tell Alec about his parents or his past, he didn't tell Alec why he had woken up knowing that it was a shitty day.

". . . So you see," Magnus concluded. "My company, it's going to fall apart, and there's nothing I can do." The painful squeezing in his chest came back, only to be worked away by the tender hands on his feet.

"Well, there's not nothing."

For the first time that evening, Magnus lifted his arm away from his eyes to stare at his boyfriend.

Alec had a thoughtful frown on his face, eyebrows furrowed in an adorable manner, Magnus patiently waited for Alexander to go on.

"I mean, there's always _something_ you can do Magnus. Nothing is a big word to use." Alec continued. "I don't think it's going to be easy, but knowing you, you'll probably spring right back up onto your feet."

Magnus snorted. "So you say,"

"So I know." Alec said.

Magnus let his arm fall back over his eyes.

"Let's not worry about Camille, what is the first thing you need to do Magnus?"

Magnus pursed his lips. "Die."

"_Magnus..."_ Alec's voice sounded strained and Magnus felt immediate guilt. He knew Alexander was trying to help, but it was hard when the situation seemed so hopeless.

"I'm sorry Alexander, I just don't see..."

"Try."

Magnus sighed, it was the least he could do. "I need a new assistant; someone who has good fashion sense, someone who is willing to be a model now and then, and is able to put up with me. I need them to be ready to work in a day or two, not even."

Magnus wasn't terribly surprised when he was met by silence from Alec. For all his efforts he knew Alexander would be as stumped as he was.

"Would you hire someone still in university?"

Magnus lifted his arm again, this time puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Alexander shifted, still looking down at Magnus' feet. He'd been massaging the same few areas for the past few minutes.

"How about Isabelle?" Alexander suggested.

"Isabelle? Your sister?"

Alexander shrugged. "I mean, I suppose she might be busy here and there, but if you give her the job I'm pretty sure she'd drop everything to work for you."

Magnus stared, his mind racing a million miles per hour.

Isabelle Lightwood. She might just be his saving grace.

Magnus sprang up from his position on the couch, his hands clasping on either side of Alec's face he leaned down and kissed him.

"Alexander Lightwood you are a genius." Magnus was grinning; he kept showering small light kisses all over Alec's face - His eyelids, his nose, his cheeks and most of all his lips. Magnus kissed Alexander with as much passion and energy he could summon, hoping and wishing he could let his boyfriend know just how much he loved him through a simple kiss.

Love.

Just like the hearts that had been drawn on his ankles.

His pulled away, staring down at Alec's shocked face. Beautiful blue eyes stared back up at him in surprise.

Magnus grinned, he suddenly had the feeling that everything might just turn out alright, because no matter how much he lost, or how low in the dumps he got, as long as he had Alexander he always had somewhere to return to.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys! **

**Another month or two without updating.. Sorry, about that. Heh. Well, better late than never right?**

**This might be shorter than my previous chapters, sorry about that too. I'm trying to figure out how to tie everything together...****Anyways, thanks for being super patient, and special thanks to everyone who reviewed!****I hope you guys like this next chapter - I swear, I will get to the feels soon-ish. They'll becoming at some point in time.**

**(Completely forgot to put this on the last chapter - no one noticed so that's alright XD)**

**Disclaimer: All characters and such belong to Cassandra Clare blah blah blah**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy :)**

* * *

"Izzy get out of the car."

"No. I refuse."

"Izzy please, come on, you don't want to be late on your first day do you?"

"No, but your relationship is now hanging in the balance! What if I screw up?" Isabelle moaned, and slammed the car door shut again.

Alec sighed and adjusted his crutches. He hated wearing a backpack with crutches; the shoulder straps always seemed to end up digging into his armpits.

Leaning forward on his supports, Alec tapped against the glass of the window and gave his stressed sister his best smile. She scrunched her nose at him, and turned away from the window.

Rolling his eyes Alec turned away and began his way to the building. Almost seconds later he heard the car door open and shut, followed by the tap of heels against pavement.

"Alec! Wait for me-!"

Alec glanced over his shoulder and grinned.

"I thought you weren't coming?" He teased.

She glared at him as she came to fall into step beside him.

"Shut up, I'm doing this for your relationship." Izzy said.

Alec cocked a brow. "For _my _relationship." He repeated.

She nodded. "Of course, we all know I was the one who set you and Magnus up, so it's my duty to make sure you don't goof it up."

"You have so much faith in me," Alec drawled, pausing at the foot of the stairs to begin his way up them slowly. "And you're sure it's not because you're being paid way above average salary _and_ you get to be working side by side with famous models?"

Izzy shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not." She replied cryptically.

Alexander grinned as she held the door open for him. He knew she had just about fainted when he had told her the news, Simon had been with her when he had told her. He could still remember how excited they'd both been... Especially Simon. Alec scowled; some days he couldn't quite get the image of his Simon pressed up against Isabelle in the kitchen.

"'Afternoon Catarina, is Magnus in yet?" He asked the blue-haired secretary behind the desk.

Catarina looked up from the computer, her gaze moving from Alec to Isabelle.

"Is she the new assistant?" Catarina asked, her gaze sizing up Izzy next to him.

Izzy straightened up, her shoulders sliding back confidently. "That's me." She said. "Isabell Lightwood, it's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Loss."

Alec smiled as he watched his sister greet Catarina. It was a weird experience, seeing his sister off to her first job - he didn't count that one she had at sixteen as a waitress, this one was different. Just yesterday he could've sworn he had watched her squeal with excitement when she had gotten her first phone. He found it hard to believe he was seeing her off on another chapter of her life. It only made him want put an added emphasis on the small things she did that reminded him of the small toddler that Isabelle had been; the one who had crawled into his bed whenever she had been scared by the dark.

She'd grown up a lot faster than he had thought.

Alec let out a small wistful sigh and raised a hand to wave to Izzy as she followed Catarina - presumably to go and settle into her new office.

"Not regretting your decision of mentioning her to me are you?"

Startled by a deep melodic voice, Alec turned with a small smile. "Not so much," He said. "She's talented; I know she'll be fine on her own."

"Really?" Magnus drawled, coming to drape an arm around his boyfriend. "You don't mind that I'm using her to my own advantage then?"

Alec huffed, adjusting his hold on his crutches and turning a cocked eyebrow to Magnus. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" He asked. "Can you really be standing around wasting your time?"

Magnus' grin widened, gold-green eyes shining mischievously. "Wasting my time?" He purred. "If anything I think I'm making use of my time, don't you think my dear?"

Alec sighed. "Not really, no."

Magnus shook his head sadly. "Alexander, darling, you really must learn to look on the positive side sometimes, not everything is dark sweaters with holes." Magnus tugged at the edge of Alec's worn sweater where a hole has eaten its way through the elbow of the fabric.

Alec, for his part, tried not to look too miffed as he tugged his arm away from Magnus. "It's not _that_ bad," He grumbled.

Magnus sighed tragically - something Alec had learned that only Magnus was capable of doing. "I really do think we should go shopping at some point, or even better, let me shop for you."

Alec stifled a groan. "I really don't need to go shopping Mags, the clothes I have fit me fine - and wait as second; what were you saying earlier?" He asked, realising that they had gotten dreadfully off topic.

Magnus simply waved his hand in the air, dismissing the question. "Never the matter," Magnus murmured, leaning over to place a kiss on Alec's cheek. "I have an appointment to keep; do you need a ride home at all darling? I can always call you a cab..."

Alec shook his head not wanting to inconvenience Magnus. "It's alright, I can find my own way home, just let Izzy know that I left would you? She gets worried when I don't let her know."

Magnus nodded, "Good bye kiss at the least?" He asked a playful pout on his lips.

Alec had to stop himself from smiling as he leaned forward.

_How could he resist?_

* * *

Crutching down any street was a pain, Alec despised crutches. Most kids were always excited for them, but when Alec had broken his legs in high school he had quickly discovered that crutches were nowhere near as exciting as he had first thought. If anything they were twice as annoying as he would've liked. Getting anywhere in crutches was a pain, even on public transportation there were issues. There always that one jackass that never would give up his seat for the cripple.

Alec sighed as he tried to maneuver around a large puddle in the middle of the sidewalk. He cursed quietly under his breath as he moved around it. At first he had decided to walk back home for the exercise and the fresh air. He spent a lot more time indoors rather than outside while on crutches, and a little sun never hurt anyone.

Alec headed down the street, absentmindedly trying to step in each square of pavement and avoiding the cracks.

He could remember skipping down the street with his mother and father as a child; he'd always try to walk in between them so they could lift him off the ground and swing him over the cracks in the pavement.

Alec smiled at the memory, trying not to dwell too much on the fact that his father couldn't even look at him without disgust any more. It was hard to believe how different things were now that he was out of the closet.

Coming out had been the hardest thing he had ever done. It had been more terrifying than putting his life on the line, losing his leg had been easier than coming out of the closet.

He had always assumed the worst of his parents - better that than think highly and be disappointed later on. Robert had proved all of Alec's worst fears; his mother on the other hand had been surprisingly supportive and accepting. She hadn't even asked any probing questions.

Things could be better, things could be worse.

Life was rather mediocre for Alec.

He couldn't complain, he had an amazing boyfriend, three loving siblings and a loving mother. He had friends; he had a place to live, food, clothes on his back, and a roof over his head. Albeit he was missing part of his leg, but that was something he couldn't really control. His panic attacks and nightmares weren't as bad as they could be...

He was happy.

Alec smiled at the sky, dark grey clouds were crowding in overhead but he wasn't bothered by them.

When Alec finally reached the large looming mansion he felt instant relief. The first thing he did was shuck off his bag and collapse on the couch. The pain in his good leg and through his shoulders was enough to make him want to stay on the couch forever. Maybe he could take a nap? No one was home; he could get away with passing out on the couch for a few hours-

"Maryse?"

Alec shot up at the sound of a deep voice resonating through the house.

_No._

He could feel the blood draining from his face.

What was_ he_ doing here?

"Maryse are you in here?"

Alec scrambled to get his crutches, exhaustion and pain forgotten. He managed to get to his feet just as Robert entered the room.

Time froze for Alec; he felt his breath cut off short, the palms of his hands turned clammy as he swayed slightly where he stood.

Alec, still a little sweaty from his long walk home set his jaw as his father entered the room.

"Mom isn't here." He said tone cold and distant. Robert looked exactly the same as he had when Alec had seen him at the restaurant on his and Magnus' first date.

Robert was still as imposing as always, tall, as tall as Alec, but with broader shoulders and harder lines. Stubble ran along his jaw, grey and black mixed together. Alec swallowed as he forced himself to meet Robert's dark gaze. He wasn't surprised to find that it was as disapproving as always.

Disgust, and maybe a little surprised - that's what Alec saw. All of his own flaws became so much more apparent whenever Robert looked at him. Alec resisted the urge to slouch.

Alec licked his lips, breaking eye contact. "What are you doing here?" He demanded. "I thought you and Mom had already signed the divorce papers."

Silence.

"Does Mom know you're here?" He asked. "Or are you breaking and entering?"

Alec's questions were met with stony silence. He didn't know which was worse; the fact that he wasn't getting a response or that when he looked up there was nothing but repulsion in his father's eyes.

He _would not_ cry.

Alec bit his lip, his hands tightening on the handles of his crutches until his hands began to cramp. Anger rolled through him, he despised this. The feelings of absolute worthlessness that his father could make him feel with a simple glance.

"Why aren't you saying anything?" He demanded hotly, not caring if he sounded childish and petulant. "Dad-"

"Maxwell shouldn't you be at school?" Robert's voice rang out loud and clear, he cut off Alec's words without flinching. Alec froze, his eyes gone wide as he processed the situation taking place around him.

Alec turned, looking over his shoulder to find his younger brother standing stock still in the doorway.

Max's eyes were wide behind his glasses, his gaze darting from Alec to their father. "I-" Max stopped. "No, we had a day off today."

Alec was still watching his younger brother when Robert strolled forward and walked right past Alec.

_Like he didn't even exist._

He had passed so close to Alec that he could smell the lingering scent of the cologne that his father always wore. The smell only managed to blur Alec's vision more and send q sickening feeling straight into his gut.

It was as if he wasn't even _there._

_Invisible._

Tears burned at the back of his eyes, and Alec turned away, not wanting to let either of them see the water gathering there. He took steady breaths, trying to regain his composure as he shook.

"Dad- why aren't you talking to Alec?" Max asked.

Alec remained where he was, waiting for an answer. He was curious if he was to be acknowledged, or if he was to be discarded and swept under the rug long forgotten.

"Is your Mother home?" Robert asked, completely ignoring Max's question. Alec closed his eyes. "She called me to ask that I come over today."

Pain clenched at Alec's chest. He far preferred being yelled at, being insulted than being treated as if he wasn't even there. This was far worse than anything else his father had called him, a greater punishment and a cruel one at that. _Oh the irony of it all_….

"Dad, Alec is right there! Why aren't you- You can't just ignore him!" Max's voice rose in pitch, and Alec could hear the barely restrained anger behind it. "You didn't even-"

"Max," Alec said, he didn't turn around. He loathed how defeated his own voice sounded, how tired it was. Pretty pathetic. "Don't."

"Alec-"

"No."

Alec shook his head, and moved away leaving his younger brother and his father in the room.

This was worse than he had imagined. At least when he was being yelled at and scandalised he was being acknowledged, his presence had been there. Now there was just.. nothing.

Something was better than nothing.

Anything was better than nothing.

Alec moved slowly, his joints sore as he climbed each stair one by one.

Max didn't follow him. There was no call of his name, nothing.

Alec replayed the one-sided conversation with his father as he climbed each step, arms shaking from the effort.

What was he; the gay crippled son that Robert refused to acknowledge anymore?

Alec closed his eyes, trying to control his breathing. He tried to summon positive thoughts, anything to take his mind off of the incident that had just happened. _Anything at all._

He stopped at the top of the stairs and slide down the wall with the help of crutches. He lay them beside him and let his head fall back against the wall.

It was difficult to remember what had made him so happy before this incident. It was hard to remember what he had been smiling about, if there had been anything to smile about at all.

He wondered why all of sudden there was a pain in chest that felt like he was suffocating. He wondered why he felt so destroyed when he had already told himself he didn't care what Robert thought. He was over this; he was above this, wasn't he? Or was it all in his head? Had he just continuously been trying to convince his head when his heart hadn't been swayed at all?

Was that why he felt as if he couldn't remember when Robert had been his hero? It was hard to remember the little boy of six who had sworn his Dad was a hero, that his Dad could make everything right, that as long as Dad was around nothing could go wrong.

It was hard to remember that Robert was the same person who used to tuck him into bed at night and read him and Izzy stories. It was hard to remember that Robert and the man that was his hero was the same person at all. Not when his hero looked at him like he was a problem, an issue.

_Like he was worthless. A waste of space_.

Alec put his head in his hands, whishing he was still small enough that he didn't have to deal with it all.

He didn't even notice the time that had passed until he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. For a terrifying second he thought it was Robert, than he looked up and heard the soft intake of breath that could only belong to one person; Max.

"Alec?"

Alec looked up, a strained smile on his face. His brother was silhouetted against the soft light streaming through the window behind him. His black curls were more of a soft brown in the light.

"Hey Max," He said, trying to sound happier than he looked. "I got tired while climbing the stairs..." He trailed off unsure of where he was headed with this topic.

Max said nothing and for terrifying moment Alec was worried that Max wouldn't speak to him anymore either.

"Alec... I'm sorry about Dad, I don't know why he..." Max's voice cracked, and Alec watched his brother's shoulders slump with defeat.

"Jace should be coming by for a visit soon." Alec blurted out, desperate to change the topic.

Max had always idolised Jace. Jace was and always would be Max's hero. His younger brother loved hanging out with Jace; the two of them had spent a lot of time together while Alec had been away at war. They had formed a bond Alec had never managed to achieve with anyone.

Max pursed his lips and looked away but thankfully dropped the subject. "I know," He said. "You think he'll actually show this time?"

Alec forced a smile. "For time with you? Definitely."

Max nodded. "Yeah," He looked back at Alec. "I'm going to get ready, if you need something just shout, alright?"

"Yes of course," He started but Max was already heading down the hall. "I'll shout." Alec finished, speaking to the empty space where Max had once been.

_I'll shout._


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry guys, I was dealing with a really horrible writers block for this story (Hence the reason I started a new one.). I really have to give credit to RedMind05, who you can find their account on archive of our own. Please check them, they're the ones who came up with this stunning plot for this next chapter! Which I hope you guys really enjoy it, I know I was pumped to write this! The coffee shop Magnus and Alec visit is 100% fiction, it doesn't actually exist. There's a lot of foul language at the end of this, as well as some homophobic language. I'm going to continue this incident in the next chapter from Alec's point of view. I know this chapter's a little on the short side, but the next one should be out sooner as I'm off school now!**

**:) Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, all to Cassandra Clare, and the song "Eye of the Tiger" by Survivor, definitely not mine.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Magnus was thrilled to finally be able to spend some quality time with Alec. His darling boyfriend (Bless his soul), had been visibly down for a reason Magnus could not, no matter how many times he asked, could get out of him. After the painful few days of watching Alec wallow and drown in his own thoughts, Magnus suggested a date night. Well, not quite the most optimal choice for a date night, Alec had complained when he mentioned it to him while he'd been moping on the couch, Chairman Meow pressed to his chest.

Magnus had had enough of his boyfriend moping in his flat, while he enjoyed Alec's company more than anyone else's, he did not like to think that Alec was hiding in his flat, using it as a shield of sorts. It would do him no good to hide away at Magnus' place. That is why Magnus took the hard decision of interrupting Alec during his petting session with the Chairman.

"I think we should go shopping," He suggested, peering over the top of the magazine he was reading at the bundle of grey lying on the couch. Silver crutches were laying on the floor next to the couch, taking up enough space that Magnus felt he could not make his way to sit near his boyfriend without stepping on them or having to move them.

"Hm..." Came the reply, non-committal and dreary.

"Alexander?" Magnus questioned.

"Yeah?"

"Oh good, you did hear me," Magnus flapped a dismissive hand in the air, eyes darting back to the magazine in his hands. "I was worried for a second that Chairman Meow had suffocated you."

No response.

Magnus sighed through his nose. "So you're good to go shopping then? I was thinking of heading to Time Square, spend some of the ridiculous amounts of money that I have on new clothes. I haven't indulged in _forever_." He complained, flinging the magazine down onto the coffee table and stretching his arms over his head.

"Shopping?" Alec inquired.

"Yes, shopping my dear," Magnus confirmed. "Something I do very well, thank you very much."

Magnus watched as Alec rolled on the couch, Chairman hopped off his chest, stalking along the back of the couch and sitting atop one of the arm rests where Alec's one foot hung over the edge. Blue eyes stared at Magnus, dark bruises surrounding each lovely eyes, making their colour stand out all the more.

"Have fun then..." Alec mumbled, throwing an arm over his face.

"Oh heavens..." Magnus grumbled, rising from his place in his seat. "I was hoping to have to avoid pulling this card but you've left me no choice."

Stalking over, only pausing to kick Alec's crutches to the side and out of his way, Magnus promptly crawled over Alec, straddling the man's waist.

Alec didn't move, which only further concerned Magnus. He _had_ been expecting some sort of reaction, not just nothing.

Reaching out, he tugged Alexander's arm away from his face, his hand catching Alec's and intertwining their fingers together. Alec's pale skin standing out against Magnus' dark.

Magnus narrowed his eyes on his boyfriend. "You're coming shopping with me. You're my boyfriend, you need to let me show you're killer cheekbones off, and have you carry my bags. If you don't..." Magnus trailed off, cocking a defiant eyebrow in Alec's direction.

"If I don't?" Alec challenged, and a ghost of a smile appeared on his face, instantly exciting Magnus.

Seizing his opportunity Magnus grinned, flashing a set of straight white teeth.

"Then I'll be forced to tickle you." Magnus settled his hands on Alec's sides, already he could feel Alec's muscles tense under his hands. His grin grew wider.

"You wouldn't dare..." Alec said.

"Oh I would," Magnus said as he gave one good poke to Alec's side, watching with satisfaction when his boyfriend squirmed underneath him. "Unless you say you'll come shopping with me."

"Magnus~" Alec whined, sounding rather childish and petulant for a grown man, and Magnus found it absolutely endearing.

"No buts," Magnus said. "You have three seconds," He wiggled his fingers. "One..."

"Magnus come on your being ridiculous-"

"Two..."

"Magnus-"

"Three-"

"Okay! Okay!" Alec laughed, holding his hands up to ward off the impending fingers. "I'll come! Just please, no tickling."

Magnus regarded his boyfriend suspiciously, fingers stilled poised for attack. "Promise?"

Alec nodded vigorously, "Yes. Yes, by the Angel I promise!"

Magnus smiled and jumped up off his boyfriend.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed, hands clapping together. "Let me get changed and I'll be right with you."

Alec regarded him from his place on the couch, and Magnus shot him a brilliantly smile. Leaning over Magnus bent to place a chaste kiss on Alec's lips.

"Don't look so sad, we're going _shopping_." He put extra emphasis on the word, hoping to brighten his boyfriend up further. He suspected the kiss had done most of the work, as Alec's hand caught his shirt collar and tugged him down for another one. This one was slower and longer than the first one, not that Magnus minded all too much. Kisses from Alec were the best things beside glitter.

"You don't need to change," Alec murmured, he had pulled away from the kiss but was still close enough that Magnus could feel his breaths across his own skin. "You look fine."

"Oh darling," Magnus said with mock concern. "You have a lot to learn."

Grinning at Alec's confused expression Magnus pressed another quick, feather light kiss to Alec's lips. "Thank you very much, but I need to look _fabulous_ for our date."

"Date?" Alec repeated, dumbfounded.

"Yes dear, a date." Magnus poked Alec's nose, watching with a smitten expression as it scrunched adorably. "We're dating remember?"

Pulling away Magnus sashayed to his room, leaving a muttering Alec on the couch in his wake.

About thirty minutes later, three wardrobe changes, and two attempts at the perfect eyeliner, Magnus was ready to leave. When he emerged from his room decked out in his new clothes (they were in fact all brand new), Alec was back on the couch again. It was another thirty minutes of coaxing with kisses and sweet promises that Magnus managed to get Alec into the car. There was much grumbling and a small snogging session in the car before Magnus even started driving.

"That took too long."

"Hm?" Magnus asked, eyes never leaving the road. New York traffic was crazy no matter what time of the day, and taxis were ruthless suckers. "What's that darling?"

"I mean," Alec said, fiddling with the radio. "We took an hour and half to get out of the house."

"And only a third of it was me getting ready." Magnus declared proudly.

Alec sighed from the passenger seat, Magnus risked a glance from the corner of his eye, trying not to smile too broadly when he noticed a shimmer of lip gloss smudged on the corner of his lips. Licking his lips and tasting his own cherry flavoured gloss, he was satisfied to know it was the flavour Alec would have tasted as well.

Alec's fiddling with the radio came to an abrupt end, Magnus brightening as soon as he heard the song.

"Oh~!" He purred. "Don't change it, I love this song!"

Alec glanced over at him, eyebrows raised. "Really?"

"What? Don't believe me?" Magnus challenged.

"Well... I always thought you'd be more of the Top 40's kind of person..." Alec ventured and Magnus snorted.

"Oh Alexander, darling, you have a lot to learn. I might be in style, but my music is far more refined taste than that. Not," He added. "That there's anything wrong with being a Top 40's kind of person but- oh, here comes the good part." Pausing as he waited for the driving music to pick up, Magnus tapped his fingers to the steering wheel.

"_They stack the odds 'till we take to the street, for we kill with the skill to survive~_"

"Oh Magnus... No..." Alec groaned, his forehead hitting the dashboard. "Please-"

Sadly, for Alec, this only made Magnus more determined to belt out the chorus at the top of his lungs.

"_It's the, Eye of the Tiger, it's the cream of the fight, rising up to the challenge of our rival~!"_

"Magnus, my eardrums, please stop." Alec moaned, his hands covering his ears.

_"As the last known survivor stalks the prey in the night, and he's watching us all in the EYE of the tiger."_

"By the Angels stop!" Alec pleaded and Magnus dissolved from his singing to a pout.

"What? You don't like my singing?" Magnus asked, looking horrified.

Alec visibly winced. "Magnus, for all of your good qualities-"

"Which I have plenty of them." Magnus interjected.

"-Music isn't one of them. I still think Chairman lost a life when you tried to play the guitar." Alec continued.

Magnus went quiet, sulking to himself behind the wheel of his car. Dejectedly he pulled into a parking spot and, sniffing loudly, he turned away from Alec staring out at the busy streets of New York City.

"Fine," He grumbled. "But that doesn't mean I'm not singing if any of my songs come on the radio."

He heard a relieved huff from Alec, and a warm hand slunk over to rest on his shoulder, gentle and steadying. "Magnus..."

How on earth was he supposed to sulk properly when Alexander said his name like that? It was impossible, that's what. With any of his other boyfriends the sulking card was easy to play. One word from Alec, even one touch was enough to set Magnus off.

Turning in his seat to look at his boyfriend, he was surprised when soft lips met his own. On instinct he relaxed under the pressure, his mouth opening slightly as Alec's hand slid to the back of his neck, holding Magnus in place, gently. Much of what Alexander did was gentle, it was something Magnus was growing more and more aware of as Alec's kisses and public displays of affection became more and more frequent. Minus their first passionate make out session on the couch and on the floor, Alec always started out gentle. Something that was wildly different from the hard, insistent kisses he was used to. It was a nice change of pace.

Pressing back, Magnus had just moved his hand to cup Alec's cheek when the pressure disappeared, leaving Magnus blinking and craving more of Alexander.

He whimpered.

Alec grinned sheepishly from under his black bangs, the motion setting Magnus' heart into a frantic stutter.

"Am I forgiven?" Alec asked, and there was something behind the playful tone that sounded more sincere, almost like Alec expected him to be mad for his actions.

"Kiss me like that and you'll get whatever you want, when you want it dear." Magnus replied, eyelids dropping to watch Alec's Adam's apple bob up and down along the long pale column of his throat.

"Ri-Right." Alec stammered. "Shopping?"

"Shopping." Magnus agreed, opening his door he wandered around his car to Alec's side, where his boyfriend was struggling onto his crutches.

Magnus hesitated to go and help him, fearing that Alec would think he was taking pity on him, or worse, thought he was weak. Swallowing the instinctive urge to help Magnus patiently waited for Alexander to put himself together before falling into an easy step next to his boyfriend. He spared a glance down to their feet, watching as his two hit the sidewalk at an even pace with Alec's one, plus two metal ends. While he wasn't bothered by the crutches, didn't mind taking the elevator instead of the stairs with Alec, the most annoying thing about the crutches was that he couldn't hold Alexander's hand. Turning his gaze upward, Magnus took the time to admire the giant billboards, the people, those dressed in costumes and those with bags loaded in their arms.

Magnus paused, stopping to take it all in, the sight of the hundreds of people, and the noise. Cars honking, people chattering, some yelling, others laughing...

"Magnus?"

Magnus blinked, his gaze focusing on Alec's inquisitive blue eyes.

"Sorry, I can never get enough of the city." Magnus said, moving to catch up to Alec. He took another survey around them as they walked, "No paparazzi yet?" He asked, trusting Alec to spot the pesky media faster than he could.

Alec shook his head, "Not yet, but you did have a few girls who noticed you when you stopped back there." He said.

Magnus gave a rueful grin. "I did?" He mused. "I still get shocked when people recognize me on the streets sometimes, you know?"

Alec pursed his lips. "I wouldn't," He said, his tone sharp. "If you want to ask anyone you should ask Jace."

Magnus blinked, a little shocked as from where the suddenly bitter tone came from.

"Alexander? Are you alright?" He asked, worry and concern laced in his voice. He reached out a hand, resting it gently on Alec's shoulder. "What's eating at you?"

Alec shook his hand off, a simple, harsh gesture, one that punched Magnus in the gut and made him feel breathless, made his chest feel tight inside. One that told him just how dangerously fast and hard he'd fallen - just how _vulnerable_ he was.

"It's nothing really, just something stupid." Alec said, he'd moved ahead in pace, now a few steps in front of Magnus.

He dropped his hand to his side, watching the tense line of Alexander's underneath his sweater.

"Nothing's stupid when it comes to you." Magnus murmured, and was disappointed when Alec said nothing but only kept walking. Reasoning that Alec simply hadn't heard him, Magnus hurried after him watching as shops passed by.

"Alexander! Let's grab a coffee before we get into our shopping, you're going to need to caffeine darling." Magnus said. Pausing in front of a coffee shop, without even glancing at the name he opened the door, holding it open with his most charming smile for Alec, who murmured a soft thank you before entering.

Heading in after Alec, Magnus headed straight for the counter, already glancing at the menu and trying to decide what he should indulge himself with. Oblivious to what was happening around him, it wasn't until Alec's panicked, "Magnus-!" did he realise that something was amiss at all.

Turning his head towards Alec, a question on his lips, it died almost immediately as he saw the veteran entering the coffee shop. The man was old, much older than Alec with greying hair around his temples. He was missing most of his right arm, and his appearance was rather unkempt. He wasn't sure what had set Alec into a panic, but he felt an uneasiness in his stomach as well.

Something _was_ off.

Magnus turned again, looking at his boyfriend beside him. Alec's lips were pressed into a thin line and wrinkles creased his brow. He spoke without looking at Magnus, eyes fixed on the man stumbling in the coffee shop.

"Something's not right," Alec said. "Magnus let's leave."

Not questioning Alec's decision, Magnus allowed for Alec to lead the way with him trailing in his wake. He kept his eyes on the back of Alec's head, not really daring to look at anyone else. He didn't even realise he'd been holding his breath until Alexander passed by the man. He was only a few steps behind, dutifully following right after when he heard the eruption of giggles from a nearby table.

The events that followed happened in rapid succession. A little too quickly for Magnus quite to process. One second he'd been following Alec out of the shop the next the old veteran standing next to him was shouting, a gun pressed to the head of a young women.

"Don't laugh at me! Don't you fucking laugh at me?!"

Magnus was close enough to see the spittle flying from the man's mouth. Close enough to see the pure rage etched across the man's features. He thrust the gun towards the table of young girls, the one he was pointing was frozen, slacked jawed with terror.

Everyone else wasn't.

Someone screamed behind him, and the Magnus found himself staring down the barrel of a pistol.

"Everyone get the fuck down!" The man screamed, and people around him began dropping to floor like flies. Those who hadn't managed to flee out the shop were hiding under tables. Magnus was left standing, still in shock from the events unfolding around him.

"Everyone get down or I blow his brains out!"

_Who's brains out?_ Magnus thought. It took a moment or two to process that the man was talking about him, namely because the barrel of the gun was now firmly pressed to his head. Dimly Magnus wondered why he had been the one chosen and not the girl who had laughed at him...

_Ah, it was probably the clothes._

"No one fucking move a muscle or I'll blow the faggots brains out!"

_It was the clothes_. Magnus concluded. Maybe he should start dressing down, that was homophobes wouldn't be able to pick him out in a crowd so easily.

Magnus was aware of the collar of his jacket being grabbed, and he was aware of the sudden fact the floor was rushing up to meet him.

Pain sliced through his body, his knees were jarred against the hardwood floor and he was temporarily set out of balance. His world spun for second before a heavy foot landed on his back, crushing the air out of his lungs.

"Fuck," He wheezed, what a perfect date this was turning out to be. At least he could check one more thing off his bucket list; be held at gunpoint by a psycho. But more importantly…

_Where was Alec?_


	11. Chapter 11

**SO, here's that chapter to that story that updates once in a lifetime. :)**

**THanks to everyone who actually supports this, I LOVE YOU ALL.**

**Here's more MAlec fluff, with feels on the horizon, somewhere.**

**ALEC's POV**

**ENjoy~**

**please comment and review :)**

* * *

Shopping dates aren't supposed to include homicidal maniacs, yes? Because Alec was feeling exasperated with how this date had turned out. He'd been grumpy all week – no thanks to a certain run-in with his father – and Magnus had been trying to cheer him up, and Alec knew all too well he'd been more than sulky and uncooperative.

He had turned away from persuasive kisses and loving words, retreating into himself without any answer or reason given to his boyfriend. Once again Magnus had managed to drag him out of his comfort zone, bringing him out into the public eye, where he hated it the most. He had to admire Magnus for trying, but the words, or lack thereof, his father had left with him resonated with him more than he'd like to let on.

Blending into the background was something he was content with. Watching from the sidelines and protecting his siblings before they did something stupid was his specialty. He wasn't used to being the noticed one, Magnus noticing him was a novelty. The crazy rampaging man with the gun didn't even notice him, he was practically invisible to the man holding a gun to Magnus' head.

When he came back from overseas Alec has believed he would never have to serve another day ever again. His days of protecting were over, or so he had thought. Now he found himself as the sole person standing among the fearful bodies of many people.

His throat was dry, his hands clammy with sweat and his knuckles white from where he was gripping his crutches. He could hear the roaring of his blood in his ears, he could see the flicker of pain that crossed Magnus' expression. It happened before he really knew what happened, instinct he would call it.

"You should put the gun down."

The voice that rang out was clear and focused, lacking the terror he felt inside. The voice was strong, powerful, one that commanded attention and obedience.

"What did you fucking say to me?"

Alec blinked, the gun was pointed in his direction.

"I said you should put the gun down." Alec said. "Sergeant Lightwood, lost my leg in Afghanistan to a roadside bomb." He shifted his weight, indicating his missing limb.

The gun moved away from pointing at him, immediately going to Magnus' forehead.

"Another army man?" The man spoke, his eyes were flicking around the room in a nervous frenzy. "Then you agree that its utter bullshit that we should be protecting people like _this._" He spat out the world, spittle flew from his mouth and splatter on Magnus.

Alec let his gaze slide up from the prone figure of his boyfriend to the man standing across from him. He leaned forward on his crutches, shifting the majority of his weight off his leg and onto his shoulders.

"What set you off? Was is the people? Crowds still manage to make me nervous… Traffic is a nightmare, I can't even cross the street some days until it's absolutely empty." When did the café get so quiet? Alec continued on. "Was it the girl laughing?" He asked softly, the man flinched – _Bingo._

"They don't understand!" The man yelled. "Fuck them! I-I-"

"No they don't." Alec agreed, dipping his head in acknowledgement. "They don't get it because they weren't there. They didn't chose to serve like we did, its choice. We fight so they don't have to."

His eyes flicked around the café, swallowing at the sight of the faces, and the few phones that were out. Alec dismissed them, his gaze meeting with a woman behind the café counter on the phone. Tearing his attention away from the people around him he centered his focus of the center of the situation, the man with the gun.

"We lost a limb fighting for them, this country, and everyone who lives in it, _everyone._" Alec added extra emphasis on the last word, hoping the break the man out of whatever rage he had been in.

The point of the gun wavered against Magnus' temple and Alec forged on.

"You lost your arm, I lost my leg for them. It was your decision to join, and whether you regret it or not it's the one you made. It was an important one wasn't it? Make the right choice here, again. We serve to protect, not cause harm." Alec wet his lips with his tongue, and breathed out a small sigh of relief when the gun dropped away from Magnus to hang at the man's side.

"I hate it when they laugh." The man said, looking down. "I hate it."

Alec had the distinct impression that he had had a conversation similar to this one before, except with his little brother opposed to a potentially volatile man with a gun.

Alec looked down. "Me too."

There was a flurry of sound and movement behind him, and suddenly the strangely silent café turned into a swarming mass of officers, all with their own firearms out. Alec was engulfed in the sea from the sudden rush of bodies as time seemed to accelerate at a drastic speed. He lost sight of the man and of Magnus among it all as he was helped out of the café an officer by his side.

He was so damn tired.

* * *

In the wake of the incident there was a flurry of policemen, reporters, emergency crews, and strangers. Alec barely had a moment to breathe from the moment the officers whisked him away from the scene and to a paramedic. Now he was seated on the back of an emergency vehicle, a shock blanket draped over his shoulders as the last of the officers left him be. He hated reporting incidents, but the debrief he gave the officers wasn't all that different from his mission reports overseas.

Alec stared at the ground, watching the reflection of people pass by in the grimy puddle of water. His thoughts flashed back to the veteran, thinking over his words and toying with the lost expression on the man's face he recognised in his own all too often. He could recognise that he was one of the lucky veterans. The ones with family and friends, with money and connections. He was one of the veterans that actually got support. Unlike the many who were thrown in combat at a young age, tossed around, then spat back out and expected to reintegrate back in society like they hadn't been fighting for their lives, like they hadn't had people shooting guns at them, like they hadn't watched their friends and comrades die or become mutilated next to them. Like they had never really even been there. For all their praise they got for their service, all the boasting and gloating people did, all the excuses of 'respecting the men who lay down their lives for their country' when those people couldn't even care about the actual veterans themselves.

There was a night in particular that Alec remembered clearly. A night that wasn't so uncommon to him. It was a night where he had woken from a nightmare screaming bloody murder, the smell of burnt tires and gasoline in his nose, stinging his eyes and blinding him. The pain in his leg had seemed too real and unrelenting, but he remembered who had been there for him; Jace. He remembered his brother talking him down, calming him and reassuring him he was safe, that he wasn't in the desert anymore. He remembered Jace's voice talking to him, and never stopping until his heart rate had slowed and his vision had focused. He remembered the shame he had felt when he realised that he hadn't been only sweating, but that his bed was wet from his own piss. He remembered that shame, and he remembered Jace helping him out of bed without a word, helping him to the bathroom and changing his sheets for him.

He remembers Jace asking if he wanted to talk about the dream, but never mentioning the bed wetting. Alec remembers hesitating, before spilling out the contents of it raw and bare. He remembers Jace staying silent, only making Jace-like comments when necessary, Alec remembers feeling loved and cared for in that moment.

"Why does the hero look so glum?"

Alec looked up, knocked out of his reverie he spotted Magnus. Standing there with a shock blanket of his own, looking as warn out and tired as Alec feels. Green-gold eyes sparkle down at him, shinning more love from them than Alec feels like he deserves. He swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Not much of a hero," Alec replied, scooting over so Magnus could settle down beside him. His presence is warm and comforting, familiar and steadying. His thigh pressed flush against him and their shoulders brushing each other.

Magnus glanced over at him, head tilted slightly towards him, one corner of his mouth was tilted up at the corner. "You do realise," He said evenly. "That you talked down a man holding a gun to my head, and saved my life?"

Alec shrugged, staring down at the puddle.

He heard Magnus sigh, and suddenly there was a warm hand on his cheek, grasping his chin gently and turning his face towards him. Alec stared up into Magnus gold-green eyes, dazzled, ensnared, and ready to let himself get lost on those eyes. Eyes that only ever seemed to be watching him whenever he least expected anyone to notice him.

"Oh my Alec," Magnus breathed, bending closer so their foreheads touched. His hand slipped away from Alec's chin, cradling his cheek, thumb brushing over his cheekbone and sending shivers down Alec's spine. Alec tilted his head, closing the distance between their lips as his eyes closed. He inhaled, exhaling with a little satisfied breathe as Magnus kissed him back.

"What is it?" Alec said once he pulled away, though not too far.

Magnus just looked at him, and Alec got the distinct impression it was one of those times where the issue was apparently glaringly obvious, but he failed to see what it was.

"_You saved my life_." Magnus repeated, there was a weight behind his words, an emphasis in them that Alec had never heard before. It wasn't the phrase, but the emphasis of something behind them, implying that there was so much more the simple four word statement than Magnus had said. Alec didn't get it.

"I couldn't very much let him get away with it, you were supposed to be taking me shopping." Alec said, trying to sound sulky.

"Supposed to be–" Magnus chuckled, a small breathless laugh that was hoarse and husky, the laugh that Alec adored. "Oh Alexander," Magnus said.

"Magnus." Alec said back, an unbidden smile tugging at his lips.

"I guess I owe you a coffee then," Magnus said, eyes dancing. "And a shopping trip."

"You're paying."

Magnus rolled his eyes, slinging an arm around Alec's shoulder as he cuddled up close. Alec let his head drop, settling it on Magnus' shoulder. They were silent, Alec content to listening to Magnus' breathing and the sounds of the people moving around them. He could stay there for a long time, if he had the chance to. It was an oddly peaceful moment after the chaos that had occurred that afternoon.

Alec jumped when his cellphone went off, interrupting the peace and shattering it. He groaned slightly, unhooking himself from Magnus' grasp to extract his cellphone from his back pocket.

Jace's icon was showing up on the screen, big and bright. Alec glanced over to Magnus apologetically, who simply shrugged and gestured for him to go ahead.

Alec swiped his finger across the screen and held the phone to his ear, bracing himself for the outburst he knew was going to happen.

"Hello?" He said tentatively.

"Alec," Jace's voice came from across the line. Quiet and controlled. "Tell me that this video I'm watching of you talk down a crazed-shooter isn't actually you."

Alec winced. "It's… It's me?" He confessed.

The phone crackled with silence, and Alec felt his anxiety draw up into his chest.

"Jace..?"

"WHY DIDN'T YOU DUCK?" The voice that sprang across the line was definitely not Jace, but Isabelle.

"Izzy I-" Alec protested.

"She has a point Alec, that guy could have shot you." That was Jace's voice again, so they had put him on speaker phone.

"He had a gun to Magnus' head," Alec protested. "What was I supposed to do?"

He heard Izzy's huff of annoyance. "I don't know, but not make yourself a target! He could've shot you, wait, did he shoot you? Are you alright?"

"Isabelle, I'm alright, don't worry. No one was shot."

"I don't like how dumb you are without me." Jace grumbled. "Getting all the action…"

"Says the one who's in an action movie." Alec said, and glanced over as he felt Magnus' fingers beginning to card through his hair. The action sent tingles through his spine, and he felt like a cat, a little too content with being pet. He leaned in to the touch, his worries bleeding out through Magnus' gentle actions.

"You could've died Alec." Izzy said, her voice catching in a way that made Alec's expression soften.

"Izzy," He said. "I won't be going anywhere too fast, only one leg remember?" He joked and was rewarded with Izzy's high and astonished, "Alec!" and Jace's laugh.

Alec chuckled with them, glancing over at Magnus' fond expression for a moment and flashing him a smile.

"How's Magnus?" Jace asked – which surprised Alec, seeing as his boyfriend and his brother didn't seem to be on the best of terms.

"Magnus?" Alec said, Magnus raised his eyebrows at him, his hand never stopping through his hair. "He's fine."

Magnus scoffed and leaned over close to the mouthpiece of the phone. "I'm magnificent."

Alec swatted him away as he leaned back, shooting him a warning look.

"He's fine," Alec repeated.

"Are you sure you're both alright?" Izzy asked.

Alec sighed. "Yes, we're both fine, Izzy. I'll see you both later tonight, alright? That way you can check for damage yourself."

Izzy grumbled something before her voice disappeared and suddenly Jace's voice was brought back much more clearly.

"You're going to be bringing Magnus to dinner, right?" Jace asked.

Alec nodded, "Yeah, why? Is that alright?"

Alec could hear Jace smirk across the phone. "It's fine, I'm going to be bringing Clary anyways."

"Clary?" Alec said. "Alright…" Alec could quite believe that the fiery redhead had actually managed to be persuaded to go on a date with Jace.

"Bye, Alec."

"Bye." Alec replied, and paused to listen to Jace hang up first before taking the phone away from his ear and hitting the end call button.

"So?" Magnus asked. "How did that go?"

Alec shrugged. "They're both worried, but mostly satisfied for now." Alec looked over at Magnus. "Are you alright for dinner at my place tonight? It sounds like some sort of triple-date thing, and they're going to want details."

Magnus smiled. "Dinner sounds lovely."

Alec hummed in response, his gaze drifting back out to the crowds of people still mulling just outside the yellow police tape.

"What's on your mind, darling?" Magnus said.

Alec hesitated. "Nothing," He said, before relenting. "Well, it's something Izzy said, she said there was a video of me circling on the news…" He trailed off, unsure of what was bothering him exactly.

Magnus said nothing for a moment. "I guess we're going to be dealing with paparazzi a little more than normal." He replied breezily.

Alec snorted. "A little more?" He said. "Magnus, everyone is going to want to know what The Magnus Bane felt when he had a gun to his head."

Magnus seemed to consider this for a moment or two, rolling the thought around in his head. "I'm going to have to tell them that it was dazzling to be saved by my knight in shining armor."

Alec rolled his eyes. "Not really shining armour, Magnus."

"So you're admitting you're a knight?"

Alec laughed, "You're impossible." He said.

"And you tell me that every day." He moved to hop down off the end of the ambulance, leaving the shock blanket behind in the ambulance. "Ready to get going?"

Alec reached for his crutched, shrugging off the blanket as he slowly maneuvered himself down. "As ready as I ever will be." He moved to settle in to place next to Magnus. The familiar pace they had coming naturally as they approached the yellow tape and the swarm of reporters.

All of them were crowding at the line, and as soon as they noticed Magnus they seemed to come alive, and a flurry of questions seemed to spring them alive. They swarmed, like flies really, and Alec had to swallow down the anxiety and the nauseous he felt rising in his stomach. A comforting hand lay itself across the small of his back and Magnus leaned in close to whisper to him.

"Don't say anything, just keep walking."

Alec looked up at the looming crowd of the odd flash going off with the sea of microphones and news cameras. He had a moment of doubt, but his gut told him to trust Magnus. He did, stopping as Magnus bent to lift the caution tape for him and the reporters backed up, slightly, to give them room.

The effect was instantaneous. The heat of the crowd and the tightly packed bodies sent Alec's mind into overdrive. Every sensation seemed amplified and blown out of perspective. The people too tall, the smell of sweat too strong, the sound of their questions too loud, his heartbeat even louder. His steps faltered and his breath picked up, Magnus' hand pressed to his back the only thing keeping him moving through the crowd, eyes locked on the pavement moving under him with every step he took. It was hard maneuvering crutches in the crowd, but he did it somehow. He only managed to hit a few people with them as he went, but he doubted that bothered them all too much.

It seemed like an eternity until they reached the car. Magnus opening the passenger side door and holding Alec's crutches for him as he slid in, tossing them in the backseat when he shut the door.

The sound was abruptly muffled, and suddenly he could breathe better. Without the press of the bodied he felt more at ease, and the tension in his shoulders bled out as Magnus climbed in and started the car.

As he pulled out Alec's head hit the headrest with a sturdy thump.

"By the Angel," He said. "That was horrible."

"Couldn't have said it better myself."


End file.
